Cherry and Katie's Undertale Adventure
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Katie, and Katie's little cousin Frisk are off to a hike for Mount Ebott with a legend of those who fall will never return. They find this out the hard way as they accidentally trip and end up in another world against humans known as Undertale as they meet many strange characters and encounter strange places and experiences. Will they ever get back home?
1. Chapter 1

"Whoo, hiking!" Katie exclaimed, half seriously excited and half not. She and Cherry had decided they would try to hike up Mount Ebbott, ignoring the warnings about people who go up never come back. They were going with one of Katie's cousins, Frisk. The little one was gender neutral, as they didn't identify with either being a boy or being a girl.

"Are we there yet?" Cherry sighed as it was a bit of a long walk.

Frisk looked up and all around their surroundings.

"Not yet, but we're almost to the top," Katie smiled to Cherry, and handed her a water bottle. "Frisk, sweetie, do you need a drink?" she asked the young kid. She took the stick temporarily out of the child's hand so they could sign clearly.

Frisk gave a nod and gave a sign of thirst. Cherry took her water bottle and didn't hesitate to take a drink.

Katie handed Frisk a water bottle. "Here you go, kiddo." she smiled softly.

Frisk gave a small back and took a drink.

"Did you hear the legend of those who climb the mountain never return?" Cherry asked Katie.

Katie blinked. "Well, yeah... I just thought that it was a story to warn kids not to climb mountains." she said.

Frisk looked all around the surroundings as they were taking a small break.

"Stranger things have happened..." Cherry replied with a small shrug.

Katie smiled softly. Cherry took another drink of water and felt much better as it felt like they had been walking for years. Frisk handed the water bottle back to Katie once finished. Katie put the rubbish in her bag. Cherry took a stretch before they continued on. However, as per the normal for her and Katie, this would be no ordinary trip, it would begin yet another adventure. Katie grinned and then took Frisk's hand and continued on. Frisk looked around as they walked, but seemed to had tripped over a root and fell.

" **FRISK!** " Cherry yelped.

Katie gasped as when Frisk fell it pulled her in too. "Cherry!" she gasped out as they fell, reaching to try to keep herself and Frisk from falling.

Cherry tried to reach for Katie only to fall after them.

* * *

When Katie woke up next, she had Frisk carefully hugged to her and noticed she had a locket around her neck. She frowned slightly as she hadn't been wearing it before.

 **'Finally.'** she heard a voice say in her mind.

"Ugh... What happened?" Cherry groaned.

Frisk sat up, but hugged Katie back while looking around even more curiously.

"We must've fell down through the hole." Katie said, she tried to ignore the voice in her mind, and as there was no mirror, didn't notice the faint redness forming from her pupils.

Frisk huddled up to Katie.

"At least we had a soft landing." Cherry said once she noticed the flowers.

Katie ran a full check and was glad there were no injuries. She stood up slowly and held Frisk on her hip, like one would a small child. "Let's go see if we can find a way out." she said.

 **'These flowers are called Golden Flowers.'** the voice told Katie.

"There has to be someone who can help us." Cherry said as she helped herself up and dusted herself clean.

Frisk reached out for Katie's hand as if by instinct.

Katie cuddled the small child and then looked around. "Yes, I'm sure there will be." she said quietly.

 **'Just go further in.'** the voice guided Katie.

Frisk looked over with Katie as they all ventured out to find some sort of help. Cherry thought she saw a light, hopefully someone would be there. Katie held Frisk safely, but not too tight, she didn't want to hurt the younger child. Suddenly, a flower popped up. The voice was quiet for now.

"Whoa!" Cherry blinked in slight surprise.

"Howdy!" the flower smiled to his company. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

"H-Hello." Katie said warily.

 **'Oh, this being... It will be fine... Just dodge the attack he may do.'** the voice told Katie.

"Hmm... You're all new to the underground, aren'tcha?" Flowey did not recognize any of them. "Golly, you must be so confused!"

"Yeah, talking to a flower is usually not what I expect on a hike." Cherry commented.

Katie looked warily at the flower, it seemed friendly enough though.

"Someone ought to teach you all how things work around here," Flowey observed the trio. "I guess little old me will have to do! Ready? Here we go!"

As soon as he said this, hearts formed in the air as the background turned to black. Katie's was a green color, but there was a strangeness as it seemed to have a middle that was turning a different color. Frisk was given a red heart and Cherry was given a purple heart.

"See those hearts?" Flowey replied to them. "Those are your souls, the very culmination of your beings!"

Katie looked confused at hers. How come everyone else's was a single color and hers was different?

 **'Because of me.'** the voice said, though it sounded calm.

"Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain lots of LV." Flowy replied.

"What's LV?" Cherry asked.

"Why, love of course!" Flowey announced to her.

 **'It won't work that way, but yes, gain some LOVE.'** The voice suggested to Katie.

"How does it do that?" Katie asked outloud, saying it to both Flowey and the voice in her head.

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey smiled about sharing love with them before winking. "Down here, love is shared through little white 'friendliness pellets'."

"Friendliness pellets?" Cherry asked with a small laugh.

Katie looked at the white pellets that were floating around Flowey now.

 **'Too bad you don't have a weapon... Still just for now, dodge the pellets.'** the voice told Katie.

"Are you ready?" Flowey smiled to Frisk and Cherry. "Move around, get as many as you can!"

Cherry and Frisk went to do as told only for their health to go down and Flowey now looked rather demonic. Katie had managed to dodge the pellets. Her eyes narrowed and she actually threw an empty bottle at the flower. Unbeknownst to them a tall, goat lady was making her way on her hourly check for fallen humans.

"You idiots!" Flowey grinned darkly to the innocents.

Katie threw a bottle at him, and hit him. "Let me guess in this world its: KILL or BE KILLED." she glared, her eyes flashing red.

The goat lady noticed the evil flower and glared at it. She prepared a fireball to chase it away. Flowey seemed both alarmed of Katie and the fireball.

"Kat?!" Cherry gaped at her sisterly friend.

Katie glared at the flower monster, but blinked as the fireball shot him away. Her eyes returning to her blue, but with slightly brighter red in the center.

The goat lady came into view. "Such a rude being, torturing such innocent humans..." she scowled at where the flower had been. She then smiled at the three, healing them instantly. "Hello, My name is Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins." she introduced herself.

"Hello, Toriel," Cherry reached out her hand to shake the goat woman's. "I'm Cherry and that's Frisk and Katie."

Katie waved.

Toriel shook Cherry's hand, exuding a motherly feel. "Well, please come with me, I can take you to somewhere more comfortable." she smiled.

"Um, yes, ma'am." Cherry nodded once to Toriel as she felt a motherly bond with the goat woman.

Katie smiled and cuddled Frisk.

"Please, follow me." Toriel smiled to them all.

Frisk snuggled up against Katie. Cherry nodded as they followed Toriel. Katie held Frisk close, following the goat lady.

* * *

Toriel showed them how to work traps, though guided them through the more dangerous one. She had to leave though and gave them a cell phone in case they needed to call her. "Now, please stay here until I come to collect you." she said.

Cherry took the phone instinctively as she felt awkward without one in her pocket. Frisk nodded silently to Toriel as they stood by their cousin Katie.

"Be good~" Toriel told them, before she went off.

Katie gently placed Frisk down, after kissing their cheek. "Okay, well, I think we should follow her." she said.

Frisk nodded in agreement with Katie.

"Somehow, I feel determined." Cherry commented.

Katie smiled and started to lead the way.

 **'Now, the other monsters are dangerous despite their looks, so just kill them, alright?'** the voice told Katie.


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk reached out for the red leaves, wanting to play in them like the child they were. As soon as they entered the new room, Toriel called Cherry. Katie had encountered a frog-like monster and her eyes narrowed and turned red as she 'fought' the monster.

Cherry soon stopped and answered the call. "Hello?" she greeted.

 ** _"Hello, I was just calling to make sure you haven't left that room... It's dangerous to be alone out of that room." T_** oriel said.

Katie kept on attacking all the monsters that approached.

"Uh, sure, no problem..." Cherry blinked as she wasn't sure what to make of what was going on as Katie seemed different to her somehow.

 ** _"Okay, I just wanted to make sure... Bye-Bye."_ ** Toriel said, with an obvious smile to her voice.

Katie's eyes were red and no matter how many monsters came, she attacked them. Cherry had a small smirk and then hung up the phone after Toriel hung up. Frisk stayed close with Cherry and Katie as they explored the sights of this strange place.

* * *

Soon, they reached a room where there was a black tree surrounded by the red leaves. Toriel was coming by, scolding herself for taking so long. She called the cell phone though. Katie had dusted off as much dust as she could and her eyes were once again normal with the red bits coming from the pupils. Cherry soon answered the phone again as she decided to keep track of it, though Katie was scaring her a bit.

Toriel heard it ring and hung up before hurrying over. "Oh, my, I'm so sorry... It was irresponsible for me to try and surprise you like this... None of you are hurt, are you?" she asked worriedly. She noticed Cherry and Frisk were fine, but Katie had dust on her. She healed her and brushed off the dust, did humans only get dusty when they were hurt?

Katie blinked as she was healed, but gave a small smile. "Thanks, Mom." she said, though she hadn't called the goat lady mom before.

"It's okay..." Cherry replied softly, she was slowly adapting to their new surroundings.

Frisk looked curious as Katie called Toriel 'Mom', but they seemed to nod in agreement.

Toriel blushed, but smiled as Katie called her 'mom'. "Well, this way... Follow me." she smiled and led them to her home.

Katie followed and held her young cousin's hand gently. Frisk stood close by Katie as they followed with Cherry after Toriel.

"Are you feeling okay?" Cherry asked Katie in a wary tone. "You seem... Different."

"Yes, I'm fine," Katie smiled to her best friend and sister. "I had to protect you guys after all." she said.

 **'Yes, that's true~'** the voice said to Katie, sounding pleased and matter-of-fact about it.

"Anyway, where are we now?" Cherry asked curiously.

"Welcome to my home in the ruins, children." Toriel smiled as they entered her home.

Katie looked around at the decor.

 **'Oh, this looks the same as my home.'** the voice commented.

"Nice house..." Cherry commented as it reminded her a lot of Aunt Dorothy's with the simpleness and coziness of the tiny home.

Frisk sniffed as they could smell a dessert not too far away from here.

"Do you smell that?" Toriel asked and then smiled. "That's one of the surprises for you... I have another one for you all." she then added and walked down the right side hallway.

Frisk wanted to explore as Cherry instinctively followed after Toriel.

"Let's follow Mom." Katie said quietly to Frisk.

Frisk then nodded up to Katie. Katie smiled and picked Frisk up and spun them around and placed a kiss on their cheek with a smile. Frisk smiled up to Katie.

* * *

Toriel took them to the end of the hall. "This is your room." She told Cherry with a smile.

"Ah..." Cherry smiled as she stepped inside and explored the room. "It looks so cozy~..."

"Now, I'll show your friends to their room now." Toriel smiled and ruffled Cherry's hair.

Cherry gave a sincere smile back up to Toriel.

Toriel smiled and then went to Frisk and Katie. "This will be your room... I hope you don't mind sharing." she told them and showed them to a room that was obviously for a child, but with a bigger bed.

"Oh, yes, that'll be fine." Katie smiled sweetly.

'This is like my old room too.' the voice commented.

Frisk hopped onto the bed to try it out and looked rather pleased.

Toriel giggled and ruffled Katie's hair too. "I hope you enjoy it, please have a nap if you wish," she smiled. She then sniffed and smelt burning. "Oh, please excuse me!" she gasped and ran off towards her kitchen.

Katie came over to Frisk and tucked them in. Frisk yawned, feeling instantly sleepy.

Katie hummed a song softly as she stroked the kid's hair. "Sleep well, Frisk." she said softly.

Frisk yawned and turned over before falling asleep right away.

Katie smiled and once Frisk was asleep she went to check on Cherry. She caught sight of herself in the mirror though and tilted her head as she noticed the red in her eyes. "What the...?" she muttered.

Cherry was lying down on the bed. She was mostly just settling in and thinking about what just happened to them all today.

* * *

Katie shrugged and then knocked on Cherry's door. "Nee-Bear, are you okay?" she asked.

Cherry turned over. "Yeah, this is such a homey place, I guess we should fall off mountains more often."

"Well, technically, we're inside the mountain." Katie smiled.

"Same thing." Cherry shrugged.

Katie giggled. "So, Mom said we should nap, but I'm not tired... If you want to nap though, I'm going to go offer my help." she said.

"Help me nap?" Cherry chuckled. "How so?"

Katie gave a giggle. "No, I meant I'd go help Mom... But I could punch you." she said, the first bit serious but the second bit was a joke.

"Punch me?" Cherry laughed as she knew Katie would never lay a hand on her in such a way.

"Yeah, help you nap." Katie joked.

"Okay, then I'll spike your punch." Cherry snickered like a little smart aleck.

"Go to sleep, you banana." Katie giggled. She then left Cherry to nap, and went to help Toriel.

"Night, broccoli." Cherry snickered before yawning out of total exhaustion like she had bent away from home for so long.

Katie giggled quietly and shook her head. She then went and help Toriel with the pie. Cherry soon buried herself under the covers and bundled down for a nap. Katie looked interested by the knives. Cherry and Frisk fell right asleep as Toriel and Katie catered to the surprise dessert. A little while later, Toriel was sitting in her chair by the fire, a paw on Katie's hair. Katie was staring into the fire, her head resting on Toriel's knees.


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk soon woke up and saw that a dessert was left behind and the same thing happened to Cherry. Toriel couldn't help but feel this was a familiar thing to her, but enjoyed it nonetheless. Katie was listening to her read, a small smile on her face. The voice was quiet, but actually feeling content.

"Mm... Pie..." Cherry smiled as she sniffed the dessert.

Toriel giggled as she made a joke about snails. Katie giggled quietly, her eyes currently turning more red than her normal blue. Frisk chuckled as well while Cherry smirked out of amusement.

Toriel smiled at the two who had just joined them. "Hello, my children... I wasn't expecting you to be awake yet." she smiled.

Katie nodded. Frisk gave a small smile to Toriel.

"Just thought I'd check in after my nap." Cherry said, feeling mildly refreshed.

"Well, it's nice to see you awake... Was there anything I can help you with?" Toriel asked with a smile.

Katie slowly straightened up. It couldn't have been that time already, could it?

"Just curious, but we should be getting back home, so, when can we go?" Cherry asked curiously.

Frisk nodded in agreement as that seemed very important.

"Oh... Um... Why don't I tell you a fact from this book '72 Facts about Snails'?" Toriel suggested. "Did you know that snails don't make good shoelaces?" she asked with a small giggle, trying to distract them.

 **'Oh, well, time to move on and... Protect our friends from the monsters ahead.'** the voice said to Katie.

Katie pouted a little, it was nice here.

Frisk gave a small chuckle in response.

"Um... That's good to know..." Cherry said, not really sure how to react to that, but it seemed silly.

Toriel smiled, thinking she had distracted them. Katie hoped she had too, just for a bit longer.

"So, um, how do we get out of the ruins?" Cherry then asked the goat lady, this place was nice and all, but they had to get back to where they belonged.

Toriel put the book aside and stood up. "Stay here... There is something I have to do." she said and walked out of the room.

Katie glanced at her toy knife, but then made sure it was kept in her belt. She looked at the others then. Frisk watched as Toriel left and had the urge to follow her.

"Where is she going?" Cherry wondered.

* * *

Toriel went down into her basement. Katie shrugged and though she didn't want to leave, she led the way to follow Toriel. Frisk and Cherry followed Katie as they came downstairs into the basement which looked a lot like to where they once were before.

"Children, further along here lies the door to the Ruins... I am going to destroy it," Toriel said. "Now be good and go upstairs." she then finished and carried along.

Katie bit her lip, but followed. Cherry's eyes widened in shock to that. Frisk followed with Katie as if by instinct which made Cherry follow like a sheep.

Toriel sighed as she noticed them still following her. "I'm doing this to protect you... If you leave the Ruins, they... _Asgore_... Will kill you," she told them. "I will destroy the door so no more children will be hurt." she said and carried on.

Katie bit her lip again, but continued to follow. Frisk and Cherry just kept following after Toriel, ignoring her protests.

* * *

Soon they reached a door at the end of the corridor and up a little. "Is it that unbearable to live here with me? Fine... But before you may go, you have to prove to me you can survive out there." Toriel frowned and turned around, sending them into the fighting world.

Katie looked worriedly at Toriel. Her heart was green still, but there was a definite red to the center.

"Can't we talk about this?" Cherry asked as she felt instantly scared and nervous.

Toriel seemed to be looking through them. "You must prove to me you are all strong enough to leave." she said.

"Please, Mom.. We don't want to fight you." Katie said.

Toriel was a lot stronger than she seemed.

"You shouldn't be hurt..." Cherry agreed with Katie. "We're sorry, just please, let us go home."

* * *

After a battle, of them all dodging, Toriel gave in. She sighed softly. "When you leave the Ruins... Please do not come back." she said softly.

Katie's eyes flashed red and her hand twitched to her knife, but she managed to stop herself.

"Aw, Mom..." Cherry replied just as soft, Toriel was not her mother, but she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she left her own mother, it was almost like a sense on the inside telling her that. She looked like she was about to cry.

Toriel reached and hugged them all. Katie bit her lip, but wondered if she should just take the others where they needed to go and return after it was finished. There was a feeling of agreement to that, though there was annoyance as the voice wanted to get to the human world and destroy them all. Cherry started to sniffle and feel emotional now all of the sudden.

Frisk offered hugs for Katie and Cherry. Toriel gave Cherry a handkerchief and then started to leave. Katie went after her, hugged her and whispered something, then went with her friend and cousin. Cherry took the hanky as she bowed her head before hugging Frisk back. Frisk then walked forward, feeling determined for an adventure to go back home. Toriel gave a small smile at that, then returned up to her home. Katie followed Cherry and Frisk, her knife coming out.

* * *

They soon ran into a familiar face.

"Flower Dude!" Cherry glared slightly.

"Clever," Flowey smirked to them. "Very clever... You think you're really smart, don't you?"

Katie's eyes turned red at that and she gave a grin, but not too scary one at Flowey. "Howdy, Flowey~" she giggled.

"I'm impressed that you were able to spare the life of a single person," Flowey taunted with a rather mocking/dark giggle. "I bet you feel really great."

Cherry and Frisk glared at the flower.

Katie pulled out her knife, her eyes fully red right now. "How about I make up for that?" she smirked at him.

"You'll die and you'll die and you'll die!" Flowey mocked.

Katie cackled a little evilly as she stepped towards Flowey. Cherry's eyes widened slightly.

"I'm not afraid of the likes of you." Flowey grinned evilly back to Katie as he didn't find her much of a challenge.

As soon as he said this, Katie gave a grin that looked exactly like Chara's creepiest smile, as she stepped closer and stood in a stance like Chara used to do. "That's big talk for a weed~" she giggled.

Flowey looked a little nervous suddenly. Cherry was surprised and a little overwhelmed as Katie seemed to dramatically change.

"Now leave before I decide to do some gardening~" Katie giggled darkly.

Flowey gulped and then went back underground.

"Hmph!" Cherry folded her arms with a smirk at the flower's cowardice.

Katie giggled quietly and then once her knife was put away she blinked, her eyes returning to partly blue. "Shall we go on?" she asked with a smile.

Frisk nodded as they took Katie's hand. Cherry shook off what Katie did, she had never seen this side of her before and they went off after the flower disappeared.

* * *

Katie held Frisk's hand softly and then once they exited the ruins, she shivered. "Brr, it's cold..." she said.

Frisk looked up at Katie.

"I think there's a camera in those bushes..." Cherry glanced around as they explored before she felt cold herself as it felt like winter now.

Katie looked at the camera and smirked. Cherry looked out and around as she didn't know what to trust anymore based on what she, Katie, and Frisk had been through so far today. Katie led the way, making sure Frisk remained between her and Cherry. They kept walking until they came up to a bridge and stepped over a heavy branch which broke in half after they walked over it and they appeared to be being followed then. Katie narrowed her eyes, and she was itching suddenly to pull out her toy knife.

* * *

When they reached the bridge they could hear the sound of something approaching them. "Humans... Do you not know the proper way to greet someone... Turn around and shake my hand." a dark sounding voice said.

Frisk huddled closer to Katie. Cherry slowly turned around and held out her hand to shake, she felt very nervous and scared that this might be a new threat. Katie picked Frisk up. Frisk gently nuzzled with Katie. Katie held her cousin gently and warmly.

The figure held out his hand and when they shook hands a farting sound came from his hand and the being turned out to be a grinning skeleton. "The old whoopee cushion in the hand gag," he laughed. "It's always funny!"

"Hm..." Cherry folded her arms with a small smirk since she was the butt of the joke.

"Hey... Are you guys definitely human?" the skeleton asked.

"Some beg to differ, but yes..." Cherry smirked about herself as her own little joke.

Frisk looked curious of the walking and talking skeleton. Katie carefully put her cousin down.

"Then I'd be careful, my brother is a real human fanatic and aims to capture any that he sees." The skeleton said.

Frisk still held Katie's hand.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry sounded anxious now. "He doesn't eat humans, does he?"

Katie smiled softly down to Frisk.

"No, but he'll capture you to take you to Undyne... Hey, it would make his day if he saw you guys though." The skeleton smiled.

"And you're happy about this?!" Cherry gaped at the skeleton like he was crazy.

"My bro hasn't been successful so far... But, hey, I promise I'll keep an eye on you all." the skeleton smiled.

Cherry face-palmed. "We have to get out of here."

Frisk looked around and saw another skeleton not too far from them, but he didn't see them from where he was.

"Let's go meet this skeleton's brother." Katie smiled.

The skeleton grinned. "I'm Sans by the way." he said.

"Hi, Sans," Cherry nodded. "We're Cherry, Katie, and Frisk."

Sans smiled and nodded. "I'll keep an eye out for you all... Hey, which one is the oldest here?" he then asked.

"I am." Katie told him, biting her tongue a little to keep from calling him the name the voice was telling her to call him.

They then walked along. Frisk noticed a lamp that seemed just their size.

Sans spoke quietly to Katie and then looked at Cherry and Frisk. "Okay, you two hide behind that lamp." he told them.

Katie was going to act as a type of bait, as being the oldest she could be trusted, though he had warned her about not hurting his brother. Cherry and Frisk hid behind the conveniently shaped lamp. Papyrus soon walked over to his brother Sans.

* * *

"Hiya, bro, what 'sup?" Sans asked.

Katie was standing in front of the lamp, as added cover for her cousin and friend.

"You know what's 'sup', Brother!" Papyrus nearly sneered.

Sans looked at Papyrus. Katie watched, with a small amused smirk.

"It's been eight days and you still haven't recabilitated your puzzles!" Papyrus glared. "You just hang around outside your station! What are you even doing?!"

"But Bro... I got a ton of work done today... a Skele- ton." Sans grinned.

Katie couldn't help, but give a laugh.

 **'Smiley Trashbag does have a good 'sans' of humor.'** the voice said, adding a small pun too.

" **SANS!"** Papyrus stomped his foot while Cherry snickered with an eye roll.

"Aww bro, you know you like it... You're smiling." Sans said.

"Aww, you must be... Bone-tired of the jokes." Katie giggled to Papyrus.

"I am and I hate it!" Papyrus groaned, too frustrated to notice the other voice. "Ugh... Why does someone as great as me have to do so much just to get some recognition?"

Cherry laughed quietly, the skeleton brothers were her favorite part of this journey so far.

Sans grinned. "Hey, bro, what's that?" he asked, pointing to Katie.

"Hi." Katie grinned.

Cherry looked a little worried while Frisk was a bit emotionless.

"Is that a human?!" Papyrus asked hopefully.

"I think it is." Sans said. He would make sure Cherry and Frisk would be okay, but he wanted to make sure his bro was happy so he would let Katie go with Papyrus.

"I heard about the Great Papyrus and had to meet him!" Katie gushed, playing the part Sans wanted her too.

"Oh, this human has excellent taste I see, she could vouch for me when I become part of the Royal Guard." Papyrus smirked as his ego became as big as his skull head.

Cherry hid an eye roll as she hid away with Frisk. Sans nodded.

"Oh, I will, Papyrus the Great!" Katie gushed, the red around her eyes temporarily receeding.

"Perhaps you would like a good puzzle or two that would make you beg for mercy and become one of my loyal followers." Papyrus chuckled to Katie like she was an exotic specimen.

"Oh, I'd love that, but I'd love to see you make them more." Katie smiled.

"Just make sure you don't let her go, Bro." Sans grinned.

"Oh, I won't, now you don't slack off and put some 'backbone' into it!" Papyrus told Sans as he decided to leave with Katie before cackling at his own little joke.

Cherry snorted at that softly. Katie giggled, but went with Papyrus. Sans looked at Frisk and Cherry then.

"Come on, let's come out then." Cherry told Frisk before taking their hand and leaving behind the lamp.

"I'll keep an eye out for you." Sans promised.

"Um, thanks for your help, Sans, but your brother kinda stole my friend." Cherry told Sans as she held Frisk's hand.

"Your friend's the oldest, so I thought she could just keep my brother amused, until you've passed all his puzzles at least." Sans said.

"Puzzles?" Cherry asked.

Frisk also looked curious.

"Yup... Go right ahead you'll see what I mean." Sans grinned.

Frisk and Cherry shrugged together and went wandering after Papyrus and Katie. Sans seemed to disappear. Cherry and Frisk blinked before continuing forward, hopefully not going up against anything too dangerous on the way.

* * *

Katie looked at the taller skeleton and smiled.

"There's three of you humans, I better call you something so we don't get confused..." Papyrus said down to Katie.

"My name's Katie." Katie smiled to Papyrus.

"Katie... I suppose that suits you better than 'Human'." Papyrus hummed.

Katie smiled at him. "Thank you." she said.

Papyrus looked around with Katie until they came to one of his puzzles and once they got there, he went to work on it for the humans to trap them. Katie watched him work.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie hummed a song as she watched. Papyrus smirked as he was sure this was going to be fool proof. Katie smiled and then, just to see what he'd do, took a few steps away from him. Papyrus nodded firmly to Katie as he thought these puzzles would be difficult for a small human like Frisk. Katie took a step more away from him, doing it once more just to test. Sans watched her and smirked, that was amusing but a needed test for his brother. Frisk and Cherry grew worried as they faced certain creatures on their own, but luckily, they were able to spare them like pacifists and not kill like bloodthirsty murderers. Katie got a few more steps.

 **'Wow the tall one is a bit oblivious...'** the voice told Katie.

Sans got ready to stop Katie if she got too far away though. Frisk and Cherry soon came to see Katie and the skeleton brothers.

"So, as I was saying about Undyne-" Papyrus then started a new subject to take a break from the puzzles.

Katie looked at her short distance away and gave a tiny wave. "Just a test, sir." she said quietly.

Sans stood by and moved Katie closer to Papyrus, using his magic. He smiled to Cherry and Frisk.

Papyrus soon noticed Frisk and Cherry and did double takes to both Sans and Katie. "Oh, my God!" He did a freaky flip out once he noticed the other humans. "Those other humans..."

Cherry and Frisk gave small waves back to Katie. Katie smiled.

 **'He really is dumb...'** the voice told Katie.

"Well, they can do your puzzle, bro." Sans told him.

"Ahem!" Papyrus cleared his throat once he sorted himself out. "Humans, you shall not pass this area! I, The Great Papyrus, will stop you! I will then capture you like Katie! You'll both be delivered to the capital! Then... Then!"

"You'll stop talking?" Cherry joked.

Sans understood it was a joke so it didn't annoy him.

Katie giggled quietly, but also gave a warning back, though only with a light tone so obviously to the other humans she wasn't really telling them off. "Don't disrespect the Great Papyrus!" she warned, lightly.

"At least not all humans are fools," Papyrus commented about Cherry's deadpan snarkiness. "None the less! Continue if you both dare." he then slid away with a cackle with Katie.

Cherry rolled her eyes at that. Katie blinked as she was pulled along. Wow, he might not have had any muscle, but he was strong. Sans kept an eye on Cherry and Frisk.

"Your brother's interesting..." Cherry commented to Sans.

"Yes, he's great... He might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he tries," Sans smiled. "I think he's taken shine to your friend though... Heh, he even learned her name." he said.

"Well, that's better than dainty human." Cherry commented.

Frisk nodded in agreement.

Sans chuckled. "Go on, ahead... I got a shortcut." he said.

Cherry and Frisk shrugged and they walked forward. Cherry walked until she stopped and the phone appeared to be ringing, so she answered it and someone was ordering a pizza.

* * *

Katie looked up at Papyrus and couldn't resist but to give a wink.

"I hope your friends find this puzzle to be rather... Shocking..." Papyrus smirked to Katie.

Katie giggled at that. "That was very good." she told him.

Sans was by Papyrus suddenly.

"Oh-ho, you have a wonderful sense of humor." Papyrus smirked smugly.

Katie giggled and gave a tiny blush. Sans kept an eye out.

"So glad that Sans isn't being a lazy bones right now, he was so lazy, he napped all night last night." Papyrus told Katie.

"Um... I believe that's called sleeping, Bro." Sans said.

Katie leaned against Papyrus a little. "Everyone needs sleep, oh Great one." she smiled.

"Excuses! Excuses!" Papyrus scoffed to his brother.

Sans shrugged. Katie gave a small giggle.

* * *

Cherry and Frisk soon appeared.

"Oh-ho, the other humans arrive!" Papyrus noticed. "In order to stop you two, my brother and I have created some puzzles! I think you'll find this one... Quite shocking! For you see, this is the invisible electricity maze! When you touch the walls of this maze, this orb will administer a hearty zap!"

"Ooh." Cherry commented, though knowing her, it was likely to be sarcastic.

Katie giggled. Sans grinned at them.

"The amount of fun you will probably have, is actually rather small I think," Papyrus continued. "Okay, you can both go ahead now."

Cherry and Frisk came for the maze only for Papyrus to somehow get shocked himself.

Katie winced, as with him holding her, the shock zapped her too.

"I think they're meant to have the orb, Bro." Sans told him.

"Oh... Okay..." Papyrus said before walking with Katie in a certain direction and handing the orb to Frisk. "One of you hold this please."

Frisk balanced the orb on their head after Papyrus went back with Katie, not getting shocked this time.

"Okay, try now!" Papyrus told them.

Cherry rolled her eyes, she held Frisk's hand and crossed the same way Papyrus just did. Katie raised an eyebrow as she was pulled along again, she made sure to make prints in the snow though. Sans watched carefully.

"Incredible, you slippery snails!" Papyrus had to admit. "You both solved it so easily... Too easily!"

"Oh, such a hard obstacle, I was almost... Puzzled." Cherry replied.

Sans looked at his brother to see what his reaction would be. Katie smiled, she hoped the tall skeleton would realize it was meant nicely, even if the tone wasn't.

"Ooh, you think you're so funny, don't you?" Papyrus scoffed to Cherry. "However, the next puzzle will not be easy! It is designed by my brother, Sans, you will surely be confounded, I know I am!" he then cackled and went off again, but he seemed to leave Katie that time.

Cherry smirked as she and Frisk came toward Sans and Katie. Katie watched him go. She then held her arms out for Frisk. The red in her eyes returned a little more now Papyrus wasn't around.

"Thanks for trying to compliment my brother..." Sans said with a shrug but smiled

Frisk held Katie once they were reunited.

"Oh, happy to oblige." Cherry replied innocently.

Katie hugged her cousin. "You were so clever." she smiled to them.

Frisk smiled back up to Katie.

"Are you okay, Kat?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Katie smiled to her friend/sister and her cousin. She then swung Frisk up to rest on her shoulders to give the kid a higher point-of-view.

Sans looked at them. Frisk smiled as they were lifted up. Cherry also gave a sincere smile of genuine joy and happiness. Katie giggled and made sure Frisk wouldn't fall but followed after Papyrus.

* * *

"I kinda like this place." Cherry said as they went along.

"Other than the snow." Katie nodded.

"I actually like the snow." Cherry playfully huffed.

Frisk nodded in agreement as snow was quite fun to play in when you were a child.

"I don't too much... I always fall in it." Katie pouted.

 **'I won't let us fall.'** the voice told Katie.

"I don't understand why these aren't selling," A vendor sulked behind his stand. "It's the perfect weather for something cold. Oh, some customers! Would any of you like some Nice Cream?"

Frisk looked up to Katie hopefully.

Katie, who had the gold, nodded. "Okay then..." she smiled and went over to the nice cream man. "Three Nice Creams, please." she told him.

"All right, that'll be 45 gold!" The vendor smiled back to Katie.

Katie smiled and handed him the gold. "Just a warning, Frisk, get it on my head and I'll have to give you the tickle punishment." she grinned to the kid on her shoulders.

Frisk gasped playfully before smirking. Cherry smiled as she loved desserts like this.

"Have a super-duper day!" The vendor told them.

"You too~" Katie smiled, and handed Frisk their nice cream. Her other hand twitched as if it wanted to grab her knife, but she tried to stop it.

They ate their nice cream as they walked along the peaceful seeming winter wonderland. Any of the little monsters, Katie's eyes turned red as she used the toy knife to fight them. Cherry was still a bit concerned for Katie as they wandered together. Frisk came closer to the ice and began to kick a snowball like a soccer ball until it went in a hole like in golf.

"Well done, Frisk!" Katie congratulated her cousin.

Frisk smiled back to Katie. Katie held her hand up for a high five. Frisk then hopped up and high-fived back. Cherry chuckled as that was kinda cute. Katie giggled and then scooped Frisk up under one arm and carried them like a sack of potatoes along more of the path. Frisk laughed as this was quite fun.

* * *

Cherry noticed Sans just standing around with that silly smile of his.

"Do you want to buy this new treat I've got... Fried snow, only five gold." Sans asked.

Cherry shrugged as they had enough gold and decided to try it out. "Sure, why not?"

"Did I say five gold?" Sans grinned. "I meant 50 gold."

"We don't have that much." Katie called over.

"Troll..." Cherry mumbled with an eye roll as she then refused to take the fried snow.

"Ah, that's okay... Didn't have any anyway." Sans shrugged.

"Hmm..." Cherry rolled her eyes with a small smirk.

Frisk and the others soon finished their nice cream so they could go forward. Sans waved to them.

"Trolly Trashbag." Katie half-joked, one eye completely red as she used the last bit, but she didn't mean it nastily herself.

Cherry rolled her eyes as she walked with Frisk and Katie through the snow, not slipping or falling in luckily enough. Katie carried Frisk like the sack of potatoes a little bit more than let them down. Frisk's feet crunched against the snow.

"Hmm... What to do now?" Cherry pondered.

"Continue on obviously." Katie said.

"But where?" Cherry asked.

Frisk came up two stands, one said 'His' and the other said 'Her'.

Katie looked at the two stands. "Okay... Down the way..." she said, as they couldn't go any further.

Frisk and Cherry then walked on with Katie to continue their adventure. Katie kept a hand on her toy knife just in case.

* * *

"Humans!" Papyrus called as they arrived to the next scene. "I hope you're ready for-... Sans! Where's the puzzle?!"

"It's right there." Sans said, gesturing to the paper on the ground.

Katie looked at it and couldn't help but walk right past heading up to Papyrus with a smile. Frisk walked over to the paper and picked it up.

"It's a word search..." Cherry deadpanned slightly. "Oh, how horrifying... What's a 'glasfclfebrehber'?"

"Sans! That didn't do anything!" Papyrus hissed.

Sans shrugged. "I thought it was pretty difficult." he said.

Katie smiled up at Papyrus. "I find your puzzles much better." she smiled.

"We should've used Junior Jumble," Papyrus replied. "That's easily the hardest!"

"I thought a crossword was harder." Sans said.

Katie shook her head no, she was agreeing with Papyrus.

"Unbelievable..." Papyrus would roll his eyes if it were possible. "Humans! Solve this dispute! Which is harder, Junior Jumble or Crossword Puzzles?"

"Junior Jumble." Katie said quickly.

Sans didn't mind which was said, he just liked to tease his brother at times.

"Ha, ha, yes!" Papyrus grinned in delight. "Humans must be very intelligent if they also find Junior Jumble so difficult! I really like the one called Katie, I shall spare her in the future!"

The voice had been silent a while but it stirred at the mention of sparing.

"Aww, you're a cute cinnamon roll~" Katie smiled. "And such a strong and great skeleton." Katie smiled.

"Oh, you like my battle body?" Papyrus asked coyly.

Sans actually blinked at that, was his brother doing what he thought he was?

"Oh, yes... Makes you look charming~" Katie smiled.

"Oh, come with me, little one~" Papyrus chuckled to Katie as he 'claimed' her.

Katie pouted at being called Little One, but followed the taller skeleton.

"Oh, my gosh..." Sans said after they went off.

"That was, uh, interesting..." Cherry merely blinked.

Frisk looked over to Sans curiously.

"My brother... My shy about stuff like that brother flirted with someone... I'm so proud~" Sans exclaimed, a blue blush of happiness forming as bright blue tears of happiness formed too.

Cherry soon sniffed the air and smiled. "Spaghetti~..."

Frisk gave a small smile up to Sans.

Sans looked down to Frisk. "Hey, kiddo..." he smiled.

Frisk gave a wave to Sans.

"I'll keep an eye out for you guys still, alright?" Sans asked the young one.

Frisk nodded once, then noticed as Cherry went ahead to find spaghetti and a microwave. Sans gently nudged Frisk to follow Cherry. Frisk then followed after Cherry like a lost puppy, didn't help that they were just a child. Sans made sure they would be okay before he would go to join his brother. Cherry and Frisk encountered one dog warrior and a dog couple, but they made it through alive. Sans kept an eye on them.

* * *

Katie looked to the taller skeleton, a small blush on her face.

"Perhaps we could solve a puzzle together sometime." Papyrus chuckled.

Katie nodded. "Of course." she smiled.

Papyrus smiled to Katie on the way to the next puzzle to test Cherry and Frisk.

Katie giggled. "So, what's this puzzle O Great One?" she asked curiously.

"See those X's and O's?" Papyrus pointed.

Katie nodded. "Yes, sir." she smiled.

"They'll set off a trap for your little friends unless they find a way to make these spikes disappear." Papyrus smirked as they stood on the other side before he activated spikes that would only go through by death.

Katie blinked. "So if they fail, they'll die if they want to come forwards?!" she yelped.

"Prrrecisely." Papyrus replied.

"No, no, no, no... That can't happen!" Katie said, and crossed her arms.

"Is there a problem?" Papyrus replied.

"You can't kill my best friend/sister or cousin!" Katie told him.

"Dearest..." Papyrus tried.

* * *

Cherry and Frisk rolled their eyes as this seemed ridiculous as they were able to pass the puzzle and even lower the spikes. Katie blushed at both the name and the fact her cousin and best friend had seen that. "What?! How did you avoid my trap?!" Papyrus snapped at Cherry and Frisk. "And, more importantly, is there any left for me?"

"Any what?" Cherry asked out of confusion.

"Oh, of his spaghetti." Katie said.

"Oh, yeah, that..." Cherry replied. "It was cold, so we left it."

Frisk nodded in agreement.

"Really?!" Papyrus replied. "Wowie... You resisted the flavor of my home cooked pasta just so you could share it with us? Fret not, humans! I, Master Chef Papyrus, will make you all the pasta you could ever want!"

Katie smiled a little. Sans stood close by watching.

Papyrus then walked away with Katie. "See? No harm done." she then told her about the puzzle.

Cherry rolled her eyes and shook her head. Oh, Papyrus...

Katie looked at him with wide eyes. "No harm done?! If they hadn't happened to solve the puzzle, they could die because those spikes." she told him.

"You might have a point there." Papyrus smiled sheepishly.

Katie nodded, she couldn't let her family or friends get hurt.

"I'm out of puzzles for right now, but I'm worried about my brother Sans." Papyrus said to her.

"Why are you worried for him?" Katie asked the taller skeleton, her voice softening.

"He has a sock collection..." Papyrus muttered. "He's just fortunate he has someone really cool looking after him."

Katie giggled. "Are they at least a clean sock collection?" she asked him.

"I haven't paid much attention, but I hope so..." Papyrus had to admit.

Katie nodded. "Then it's fine," she smiled. She then patted his arm. "I hope you don't have a big trap that is dangerous by the way." she then told him.

"Hmm... The others are taking a while, so maybe I could improve this next one." Papyrus decided.

"The next puzzle?" Katie asked, maybe she could help make it less dangerous whatever it was.

"Yes, you humans are better than I expected..." Papyrus replied as he tried to arrange the next puzzle in the snow, but he looked to Katie. "Perhaps you could be of assistance since Sans is lazier and lazier every day."

"Um, okay." Katie smiled a little.

Papyrus and Katie then worked together on the puzzle until Frisk and Cherry would arrive. The snow seemed to be frozen to the ground as they did what they could to make the puzzle.

"Uh-oh... Well, at least we tried." Katie told him.

"No one can take that away from us." Papyrus nodded to Katie.

Katie nodded and smiled softly at the taller skeleton. Papyrus smiled back to Katie.

* * *

Cherry and Frisk soon came over after a bit of a long while to see what was going on with the two this time. Katie was happier as they were on the trap side of the spikes too, as that way if needed they could help. Papyrus then told Frisk and Cherry about the next puzzle from what he told Katie just moments before.

"This doesn't look that hard." Cherry commented.

"Well, try it out." Katie said.

Cherry and Frisk shrugged to each other and walked over the X's that seemed to turn into O's. Katie watched carefully. Unbeknownst to them, there was a switch hidden in a tree that would easily let them win by pressing the button after flicking the switch. Cherry had to admit, this was a bit more complex than the other puzzles, but not overly so that it would cause an irritable headache out of frustration. Katie watched from where she was beside Papyrus.

"Wow, you solved it!" Papyrus sounded pleased. "And you did it without my help! Incredible, I'm impressed!"

Frisk gave a small smile while Cherry smirked. 5Sans grinned at them. Katie smiled too.

"Come along, Katie, we must make another puzzle for the two!" Papyrus said to Katie before going on with her.

"Someone's in a good mood." Cherry commented as she walked with Frisk over the no longer spiked floor to see Sans.

Katie blinked.

"My Bro? Yeah, he does seem happier since your friend arrived," Sans nodded. "He must've been BONE-ly for love." he said.

"HA!" Cherry smirked, she did laugh a bit as she wasn't expecting that pun, though she felt like she should've.

Sans chuckled and grinned. "Did you find that to be a real Rib-tickler?" he asked.

"Yeah, that was a good one." Cherry legitimately laughed.

Frisk glanced at Cherry, they never heard her laugh before.

Sans laughed. "I better stop before you Bust a Gut." he said.

Cherry snickered before rolling her eyes. "Don't lose your head."

Sans gasped and came over to Cherry. "You like puns too?" he asked her.

"Eh, I'm more of a sharp and witty comic, but I can make a pun or two." Cherry shrugged with a small smile.

Sans grinned. "My kinda girl." he said.

"I do like to laugh." Cherry replied.

"Ah, well when you've passed my brother's puzzles, feel free to drop by for a visit." Sans grinned.

"Visit?" Cherry replied curiously while Frisk tilted their head.

"Yeah, in the town where I live," Sans said, he then checked the time. "Heh, best to carry on or my bro might be overwhelmed by the feelings he may have." he said.

"Um, all right, see ya there, Sans." Cherry shrugged.

Sans waved and walked in the opposite direction of where he was supposed to go.

* * *

Papyrus seemed to be growing attached to Katie overtime. Katie was growing attached to him too, he was very sweet, and though he made some mistakes his enthusiasm made up for it.

"This one might be a tad bit difficult." Papyrus said about the next puzzle.

"You haven't heard of Dr. Alphys, have you, Katie?" Papyrus asked about the next puzzle.

"No, Great One..." Katie told him but smiled.

"Surely you will sooner or later, but she designed this for me~" Papyrus smirked.

Katie giggled. She then looked at the machine that seemed to control the trap.

"The tiles will change color when I throw that switch," Papyrus told Katie. "Each color has a different function though."

Katie nodded. "Maybe you should save the explanation for the other two." she smiled at him.

Sans was suddenly beside them.

"Right." Papyrus agreed.

* * *

Cherry and Frisk soon came to the next puzzle.

"Oh, no, it's a disco!" Cherry gasped.

Katie giggled at that. Sans tried hard not to laugh too.

Papyrus sighed to Cherry, he then repeated what he told Katie and began to explain how this puzzle worked and how the tiles were different. "Red ones are impassible, you cannot walk on them!" he then began. "Yellow tiles are electric, they will electrocute you! Green tiles are alarm tiles, if you step on them, you will both have to fight a monster! Orange tiles are orange-scented, they will make you smell delicious! Blue tiles are water tiles, swim through if you like, but if you smell like oranges, the piranhas will bite you-"

"Piranhas are carnivores." Cherry replied.

Katie hadn't known there would be dangerous elements like that. "H-Hey! P-Piranhas are dangerous!" she gasped.

"Also, if a blue tile is next to a yellow tile, the water will also zap you!" Papyrus then continued. "Purple tiles are slippery, you will slide into the next tile! However, the slippery soap smells like lemons which piranhas do not like!"

"Or oranges." Cherry deadpanned.

"Do not interrupt me!" Papyrus scolded. "Finally, the pink tiles are okay, step on them all you like! How was that, do you understand the explanation?"

Katie looked a little worried but nodded.

"Just so you know, this entire puzzle is randomized!" Papyrus told Cherry and Frisk on the other side. "When I pull this switch, it will make a puzzle that has never been seen before! Not even I will know the solution! Get ready!" he then pulled the switch.

Cherry and Frisk became nervous as the colored tiles were moving all around like on a disco dance floor before it kept going quickly until two sides were red and the middle was entirely pink.

Katie looked at it, glanced at the machine, then up at Papyrus. "Aww, sweetheart~" she cooed, trying to cheer him up.

Sans looked at his brother, then the puzzle. Papyrus felt defeated and felt like he had no other choice then to leave and felt confounded.

"That machine doesn't look like it works." Cherry said after she and Frisk crossed the path.

Katie followed him, to make sure he didn't do anything silly. Sans glanced at the machine and shrugged. He then grinned to Cherry.

"I'm not sure what else I can do." Papyrus pouted.

Frisk also looked over to Sans.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Katie soothed him.

Sans winked to Frisk.

* * *

"I just want to please Undyne." Papyrus told Katie.

"You will." Katie smiled to him softly. She gave him a hug then.

"Oh... I don't know what's come over me..." Papyrus said as he enjoyed the hug.

"You'll be fine, Great One." Katie smiled at him. She hugged him a little longer then started to pull away. He was warm and surprisingly not 'boney' even if he was technically bones.

Papyrus actually held Katie warmly and in comfort. "Sorry for trying to kill the other ones."

"It's okay, Great One." Katie said softly, of course if he tried to do it again she would have to have a few words with him. She wrapped her arms back around him then.

"Hey, Bro, getting cozy with the eldest human?" Sans appeared out of nowhere.

"SANS! Don't do that!" Papyrus said after a small startled yelp.

Katie gasped in surprise too.

"Sorry, Bro... Didn't mean to rattle your bones." Sans smirked.

Papyrus groaned in long-suffering of his comedic brother.

Katie couldn't help, but giggle though.

"Hey, bro, I suggest you make sure your little human can't stop your next trap after the slidy puzzle one." Sans said quietly to Papyrus. So far he trusted Katie, but he had noticed her knife and a bit of dust on her and didn't want to risk his brother getting hurt.

"That actually sounds promising..." Papyrus had to agree before smirking. "I told you that Sans was lucky to be looked after such a cool and great guy like me, Katie!"

Katie nodded. "Yes, I agree, he is lucky." she smiled to him.

Sans was the one looking after Papyrus but he adored his brother so much he let him think that. "Yup, you're the coolest, bro." he grinned.

"Sans, you know how to make use of me and yet be so difficult at times." Papyrus replied as a compliment.

Katie smiled.

Sans grinned and shrugged. "What can I say, I'm in awe of you, bro." he said.

"Now for that next puzzle." Papyrus smirked once he felt his confidence and ego boost from both Katie and Sans.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie looked a little wary. "What is the next one, O Great One?" she asked.

"Like the Tic Tac Toe puzzle you humans call it with a hint of sliding and then a button to access a bridge if completed properly." Papyrus informed.

Katie looked a little relieved, as long as there was no risk for them.

"The only risk they might have to endure is ending up elsewhere, but no piranhas or monsters this time." Papyrus replied.

Katie nodded and looked relieved.

"Ooh ,watch your steps of the snow puffs." Papyrus warned Katie as they traveled along.

Katie nodded, as when they had done the puzzle it had reset and they were then passing by some lumps of snow.

 **'Snow Poffs...'** the voice told Katie, correcting Papyrus' saying.

Sans had decided to go along with them too, but also made a few copies of himself on a lower ledge. Papyrus walked along with Katie as Cherry and Frisk continued to travel along until they ran into a cute little doggy which was actually Greater Dog. Greater Dog started to attack them, but he really only wanted fusses. Sans continued on with his brother though, keeping an eye on Katie.

Katie noticed they were crossing a bridge and as they were so high she had to close her eyes, but trusted Papyrus not to let her fall. Cherry was a little nervous, but she tried to pet the dog once in a while to settle him down as she was slightly scared of dogs. Papyrus took a careful and secure hold of Katie to keep her safe. Once they had petted him enough, he licked both their faces and then walked off.

Katie was relieved when they had finally crossed but then looked at him. "Is this a puzzle too?" she asked.

"This last one is the one I suggested restraining her." Sans whispered to his brother.

Frisk and Cherry laughed before wiping their faces and continuing on.

"Terrifying, isn't it?" Papyrus smirked to Katie.

"The bridge... Yes." Katie nodded. She hoped there wasn't anymore to it than that.

"Just stay right here." Papyrus held her close so she wouldn't fall.

Katie nodded, though unsure why he would just want her to stay there. Sans made her knife disappear for now, not wanting the risk, and then smirked at his brother.

Papyrus kept a firm hold on Katie. "Something on your mind?" he then glared to Sans slightly as he expected a quip.

"No, Bro... I just don't think holding her would be enough to keep her from jumping into your next trap." Sans said with a smile.

"Hmm... You might have something there," Papyrus had to admit. "What do you suggest?"

"What are you two talking about?" Katie wondered, looking between them.

Sans shrugged. "Maybe rope, or something?" he shrugged, it would just be for a little while after all.

"Fetch me some!" Papyrus demanded then.

"Wait, what?" Katie blinked.

Sans made some appear by magic. Papyrus nodded to Sans and then tied Katie up in the rope.

Katie's eyes widened as she looked shocked. "What the hey?!" she gasped out in shock.

"It's just for now and for your safety, Missy." Sans said, and even used his magic to put a gag around her mouth, just until the 'danger' had passsed.

 **'How dare that lanky skeleton and Smiley Trashbag do this to us!'** the voice shouted, making Katie's eyes turn fully red for now.

"That should hold her." Papyrus approved.

Katie growled from behind the gag.

"Yeah..." Sans said and then waited with his brother.

Papyrus nodded as they waited for Cherry and Frisk again.

* * *

The two passed the snow poffs after coming through the mushrooms before they came to the bridge. Katie looked at her cousin and best friend/sister. She tried shaking her head to warn them it wasn't a good puzzle coming up.

"Katie!" Cherry gasped as her best friend/sister was held hostage.

"Humans, this is your final and most dangerous challenge!" Papyrus glared to her and Frisk. "Behold! The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror!"

Sans looked across at them too. Katie sent a half-hearted glare to Papyrus and Sans. There were suddenly threats on both sides up and down such as a spiked mace, a spear, a dog tied to a string, a flaming torch, another spear, and even a cannon.

"When I say the word, it will fully activate!" Papyrus smirked as Cherry didn't have a comeback this time. "What's the matter, my spears not as sharp as your tongue?"

Katie struggled against her bindings at all the bad things.

"Good one, bro." Sans complimented about the statement.

"Only the tiniest chance of victory will remain!" Papyrus continued to Cherry and Frisk. "Are you two ready? Because! I! Am! About! To do it!"

"William Shatner, is that you?" Cherry replied about that speaking manner, but it was kind of hopeless since no one here would know who that was.

Katie snorted around the gag.

Sans looked confused at the reference but then looked at his brother. "Bro, you okay? What's the holdup?" he asked, as the trap wasn't set.

Cherry shrugged as it was the best she could come up with.

"Holdup, what holdup?!" Papyrus replied. "I-I'm about to activate it now!"

A few seconds later, Sans looked at his brother again. "That, uh, doesn't look very activated." he said.

"Well, this challenge!" Papyrus glared before looking weak for a moment, he seemed to feel bad for Katie for making Cherry and Frisk go through so much already. "It seems... Maybe... Too easy to defeat the other humans with! Yeah, we can't use this one! I am a skeleton with standards! My puzzles are very fair and my traps are expertly cooked, but this method is too direct, no class at all, away it goes!"

Sans winked to the two humans on the bridge. Katie looked at Papyrus and stopped struggling in relief.

"Phew!" Papyrus seemed relieved.

Cherry raised an eyebrow out of curiousness and deadpan. Sans merely kept quiet. Katie's eyes returned to their blue, though it seemed one was more red than blue.

Papyrus noticed them still there. "What are you looking at?! This was another decisive victory for Papyrus!" he then laughed awkwardly and went off again.

"I guess I can't call him gutsy." Cherry commented as she followed after Frisk who rushed over to make sure that Katie was okay.

Sans looked at them and smirked.

Katie looked relieved once her mouth was uncovered. "Watch your back, Smiley Trashbag." she glared to Sans, her voice sounding like there was two in them.

Frisk soon hugged Katie around her neck.

Cherry looked over to Katie. "Did they torture you?"

Katie gave a small nuzzle to Frisk. "No, they didn't..." she said quietly but still glared to Sans. "Smiley Trashbag over there decided he would convince Papyrus to tie me up." she said, her voice sharp but double as she said that.

Sans shrugged, but he had only ever heard two beings call him that before so his gaze fixed on Katie as if reading her soul.

"Hmm..." Cherry glanced at Sans then realized something. "Hey, I just noticed... Where are we? We were in the Ruins earlier, but what's this place?"

"This whole place is called Snowdin." Sans said, snapping out of it.

Katie tried to get out of the bindings.

Cherry noticed this and decided to try to help Katie out. "That fits." She then commented about the town name.

Sans nodded. Frisk looked like they wanted to explore more of Snowdin.

"It's okay, Katie." Cherry soothed.

Katie scowled a little. "Figures..." she pouted but offered a small smile to Cherry. "If you don't want to untie me, can you either get your brother back here to, or send me to your brother?" she asked Sans.

Frisk looked over to Sans.

* * *

Sans looked at Katie, judging her a moment, he could send her to the core, but that would hurt his brother but be easier in the long run. He sighed and in a flash of blue light Katie disappeared. "Sent her to my bro." he said, before the other two humans could complain.

Cherry gaped at the teleportation, wondering if she really saw that or not.

Sans grinned. "How do you think I get here before you guys?" he asked.

"I just thought you snuck up on people like I do sometimes." Cherry smirked.

Sans snorted. "No... But that might be fun sometime." he said.

"Hmm..." Cherry firmly pouted.

Frisk took Cherry's hand and gestured closer to town.

"Come on, Frisk, let's go find Katie." Cherry told the child.

Sans watched them go.

Katie blinked as she looked around at where she had arrived. There appeared to be a bunny woman behind a stand and it seemed like a pleasant and quiet little town.

"You kind of left me a bit... Incapacitated..." Katie pouted to Papyrus.

"Pardon?" Papyrus looked down to Katie.

Katie tried to get up, but with her arms bound she ended up falling. "Oof!" she huffed then looked up at him.

Papyrus chuckled as he helped Katie up.

Katie looked at him. "The gag was easy to come off... But no one can undo your ropes, O Great One." she said with a pout.

"You can say that again... But please, mostly the last two words." Papyrus smirked smugly.

Katie stuck her tongue out at him. "Great One~" she repeated, but with a slight challenging tone but playful.

"Ah, music to my lobes." Papyrus smirked.

Katie smirked. "Now will you untie me, O Great One?" she asked him.

"Hmm... I suppose I could do that, but no trouble." Papyrus told Katie before then freeing her.

Katie stretched once her arms were free. "That's nice~" she hummed as she stretched.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I'm never going to be in the Royal Guard, much less have a friend..." Papyrus sounded down.

"Oh, Papy, of course you will~" Katie smiled and hugged him. "And I'm your friend already." she smiled.

"Really?" Papyrus grinned to her. "You want to be friends with me?"

Katie nodded with a smile. "I would love to be friends." she told him, then also gave him a wink.

"Well then... I guess... I guess I can make an allowance for you!" Papyrus smiled back. "Wowie! We haven't even had our first date and I've already managed to hit the friend zone!"

Katie giggled at that. "Aww, Papy~ If you want to be more, you just have to ask~" she half-smirked, half-smiled.

"We shall have a date then." Papyrus smirked to Katie.

Katie giggled and nodded. "Sure thing... You know, you're pretty cute~" she grinned to him.

"Who, me?" Papyrus replied.

"Yes, you, cutie~" Katie flirted, with a wink.

"Oh, heavens... We shall discuss this with the others and we can go on that date, I'll take you to my favorite place~" Papyrus smirked back sheepishly to Katie's flattery.

Katie smiled sweetly. "I'd like that." she told him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I would too." Papyrus smirked as he actually held Katie in comfort.

Katie smiled and actually enjoyed this hug.

"Since we're all friends now, I won't battle your little ones..." Papyrus replied, though hid some amusement since Katie was actually shorter than Cherry despite being older.

Katie caught the amusement and pouted, though she half smiled too. "I know... It's ironic... But Sans is older than you and you're taller." she told him.

"Mm... Touche..." Papyrus chuckled.

Katie smirked back to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Cherry and Frisk explored Snowdin until they saw Katie and Papyrus, though the two seemed to being more friendly with each other than enemies right now. Katie noticed them and waved to the two, a smile on her face. Frisk seemed to smile at Katie.

"I see you two are getting along." Cherry noted since Papyrus was holding Katie in a comforting way and not like a hostage situation.

"Well, he's making it up to me for tying me up." Katie smiled cheerily.

"It's the least I can do." Papyrus agreed.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Cherry asked as her left eye scrunched up slightly in discomfort.

"It's a secret." Katie giggled, with a wink just like Flowey had done. Only by her tone, it obviously wasn't anything naughty.

"Kat...?!" Cherry replied.

"Now, now, I'm sure Sans won't mind your company whilst I take Katie." Papyrus told the perky goth girl with Frisk.

Sans glanced warningly at Katie, but then smiled easily to Frisk and Cherry. "Papyrus, show them your favourite place and then I'll take them to Grillby's." he suggested.

"Right, come along, I will show you my favorite place where I like to spend a lot of time in." Papyrus told Katie.

Katie nodded, and held his hand.

"Grillby's?" Cherry asked. "Oh, we passed that on the way here."

Frisk nodded in agreement.

"You go and see too, but then we'll go to Grillby's" Sans told Frisk and Cherry.

Frisk and Cherry shrugged, but agreed to the invite.'

Papyrus then walked with Katie beside him and the other two following behind as they walked passed the library and then turned right back around in front of a house with two mailboxes. " ** _MY_ HOUSE!** " he then announced to Katie with glee.

"Yay, that's a favorite of mine too!" Katie grinned, though she meant her house.

Sans grinned. "We'll be back later... Enjoy your date." he smirked to Papyrus and Katie, before taking Frisk and Cherry to Grillby's.

"Please do come inside." Papyrus told Katie as he allowed her inside the house.

Frisk and Cherry then followed after Sans to Grillby's while Papyrus and Katie would date.

Sans chuckled as they walked, not minding walking this once. "Let's hope they don't jump each others' BONES, right?" he joked.

"Oh, my God!" Cherry laughed while scoffing and coughing slightly at that very image.

Sans laughed too.

* * *

"Please do come inside." Papyrus told Katie as he allowed her inside the house.

Katie followed him in. She smiled as it did seem quite homely... For a 'Bachelor pad'. "It's nice." she smiled.

Papyrus walked inside to show Katie around the house where he lived with Sans. Katie looked around in awe.

"Would you like to have a look around?" Papyrus offered.

Katie smiled. "I'd love to." she told him.

"This is my brother's pet rock," Papyrus showed one spot that showed a rock on a plate covered in sprinkles. "He always forgets to feed it, as usual, I have to take responsibility."

"That's very nice of you." Katie smiled to Papyrus.

"How noble of you to notice." Papyrus smiled back.

Katie smiled. She soon had had a look around. "So... Your house is almost as great as you." she smiled.

"I see we both have lovely tastes." Papyrus chuckled.

Katie winked and nodded. "Now, do I get a few seconds to prepare for our date or do you just want to do it?" she grinned.

"Oh, if you need to look even more lovely than you already are, I'd love to see~" Papyrus replied. "You may freshen up, I need to do that myself anyhow."

Katie blushed and giggled. She let Papyrus go up to his room, and she used the kitchen to just freshen up her face and quickly change into something more suitable from her backpack that she had been wearing. She brushed her hair too while she was at it.

"Enjoy the food museum." Papyrus told Katie before going to his own room.

Katie giggled before she finished getting ready for their date. She then went up and knocked on his door.

"Almost ready for you!" Papyrus called back as he was almost ready. "Prepare to be amazed!"

Katie giggled. "Okay, Great One." she said.

* * *

Papyrus chuckled as he then came out in a Cool Dude tank top with a backwards hat once he was ready.

Katie felt the urge to flirt again. She let out a wolf whistle and fanned herself. "Someone call the hot-ness police... I see someone too hot to be legal!" she gasped.

"You'll have to check me first." Papyrus smirked.

Katie giggled and then struck a pose herself. She was wearing a pair of nice jeans, a loose but pretty blouse and she had changed her shoes into flat shoes.

"I think you need to be arrested for being gorgeous to the max." Papyrus smirked.

Katie blushed, but smiled. "Maybe they'd let us share a cell." she winked as she flirted.

"I would hope so, too bad it wouldn't be in space though." Papyrus started.

Katie tilted her head. "In space?" she asked.

"Because then no one would hear you scream~" Papyrus smirked.

Katie blushed and if it was an anime, she knew her nose would've started bleeding. "Oh~" she gasped and tried to hide her flaming cheeks.

"Indeed~" Papyrus smirked.

Katie tried to cool her cheeks down. "Oh, we better simmer down our date before I decide to 'jump your bones'." she blushed.

Papyrus cackled as he then walked with Katie to begin their date. Katie noticed his room was very like him. She tried to hold in the joke that popped into her head as she looked at his racing car bed, it was quite naughty.

"Fascinating bed, isn't it?" Papyrus asked Katie innocently.

Katie nodded, trying so hard to keep the joke in.

"Here we are, on a date!" Papyrus told Katie. "I've actually never done this before, but don't worry, you can't spell prepared without several letters from my name!"

Katie smiled with a small giggle.

"I snagged an official dating rule book from the library," Papyrus smiled confidently to her. "We're ready to have a great time! Let's see..." he then took a look at the rule book.

Katie giggled as she watched him. She absently fiddled with the locket she was now wearing.

Papyrus cleared his throat to get to the second step to ask Katie out on a date. "Katie, I, The Great Papyrus will go on a date with you!"

Katie nodded. "I accept." she smiled sweetly.

"R-Really?" Papyrus beamed. "I guess that means it's time for part three!"

Katie smiled and waited patiently.

"Wait a minute... Wear clothing?" Papyrus noticed the third step. "You were wearing clothing earlier and right now... Could it be that you've wanted to date me from the very beginning?"

Katie giggled. "Well, not the very first second... But when I got to know you, I really do." she smiled sweetly.

"No! You planned it all!" Papyrus was shocked. "You're way better at dating than I am!"

"Actually, you're very good at the dating thing~" Katie smiled.

"Oh, so it's a competition now, is it?" Papyrus smirked.

Katie couldn't help but jump at the chance to flirt with him again. "Well, unless you do something that'll top what I can do, yes~" she smirked with an air kiss.

"Oh, no, your dating power!" Papyrus called out.

Katie bit her lip coyly as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Don't think you've bested me yet," Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets only slightly. "I, The Great Papyrus, have never been beaten at dating and I never will!"

Katie giggled. "I do believe you... But I think you'll have to prove it~" she playfully challenged.

"I shall~" Papyrus replied as he dabbed himself with what he called bone cologne.

Katie gave a small half smile. Papyrus grinned as he decided to come closer and closer to Katie. Katie blushed and giggled, though it went a little nervous as she stepped back. Papyrus cornered Katie and held up his arms as he backed her up against the wall, but not too close to his action figures. Katie blushed deeply. She then tried to break free, not scared though, and made to 'flee' though she gave a bit of playful sass as she did.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, is this a bar?" Cherry asked curiously about Grillby's.

"Yup, but it's kid friendly until 10:00 PM." Sans grinned.

Grillby was a tall flame-like monster and he was currently cleaning a glass.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry sighed as she walked in with Frisk after they followed Sans.

Sans grinned and led them right up to the bar. Grillby watched them all silently. Cherry and Frisk followed after since Sans knew his way around here.

"Take a seat." Sans advised, secretly hoping one of them would sit on the stool right next to him.

Cherry unfortunately dashed that as she placed Frisk between her and the skeleton. As Frisk was sat down, a large farting sound ripped through the bar. Sans laughed, that was the only reason he wanted someone to sit next to him, at the moment at least.

"Sans?" Cherry glanced at the joking skeleton as she expected that since their first meeting.

Sans laughed. "Hey, you have to be careful... People love to pull pranks around here." he said with a shrug, as if it wasn't just him.

Frisk responded with an emotionless gaze as usual.

"Guess it's April 1st year round here..." Cherry rolled her eyes with a small chuckle.

Sans smirked. "Maybe... Look, what would you both like to eat?" he asked. Two buttons appeared before them, one said Burger and one said Chips.

"Hmm... What kind of burger?" Cherry asked curiously.

"Just a burger." Sans shrugged.

Grillby got out a notepad to take their order.

"I'll take that then I guess." Cherry said with a small shrug back, if there was anything she didn't like, she could just pick it out like she gave her father pickles.

Frisk pushed the chips button.

Sans nodded and ordered for them all. "Two burgs and one fries." he ordered.

Grillby nodded and went off to get their meals. Frisk nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Cherry told Grillby.

Sans ruffled Frisk's hair. "Hey... I have something to ask you..." he said, seriously.

Cherry looked over curiously while Frisk also looked up to Sans.

"You haven't heard of any golden or talking flowers, have you?" Sans asked.

Frisk seemed to shift at that.

"Actually, we met Flowey when we first came here." Cherry admitted.

"Flowey?" Sans asked, turning his head sharply to face them. He hadn't expected that, though he was suspecting that.

"That was the flower we saw..." Cherry explained. "He was nice at first until he gave us 'friendliness pellets'."

"And... Did anything else seem... Strange to you... Either of you?" Sans asked.

"Besides everything else here...?" Cherry hid a smirk.

Sans was looking at her seriously, this wasn't actually a joking matter.

"Toriel saved us though." Cherry then said after Flowey had been taken care of the first time around.

Sans nodded, keeping quiet as he listened.

"After we left Toriel, we ended up here." Cherry soon concluded.

"Well... I noticed your friend's soul is different to the others..." Sans said quietly, hoping it was just because she had two dominant traits, he didn't want her to hurt his brother if his bad suspicion was correct.

"That, I don't know about actually." Cherry had to admit.

"Did anything strange happen when you fell down here?" Sans asked.

"You'd have to be more specific." Cherry replied, mostly serious as this place was strange enough as it was.

"As in, anything strange that hadn't happened before you came to this world..." Sans said, he understood this world would be strange to them, but he didn't mean that.

"Katie did seem different somehow..." Cherry commented. "She seemed... Violent."

"Oh?" Sans asked quietly.

"She just seemed... Dark..." Cherry shrugged. "Not her usual self, she's usually nice and sweet to me."

Frisk nodded in agreement.

"That locket around her neck... Did she have that before you fell?" Sans finally asked.

Cherry paused to think about it. "I don't think so."

Sans' pupils disappeared. "I hoped it wasn't that..." he sighed.

"Uh...?" Cherry fell on the edge now.

Just before Sans could explain, Grillby returned with the food. "Thanks, Grillbz," he grinned. "Do either of you want ketchup?" he asked Frisk and Cherry.

Frisk pointed to their fries to have ketchup with them.

"Here you go, kiddo." Sans smiled, handing it over, he had unscrewed the lid slightly though for a prank.

Frisk took the ketchup with a thankful nod so they could have fries and ketchup. Cherry got ready to eat her burger then. Sans watched carefully with a smirk. Grillby had known what would happen so had made an extra plate that he could easily fetch for the kid. Frisk took the other plate with a small nod. Cherry rolled her eyes as she bit into her burger, but at least there was an extra order of fries for Frisk.

Sans laughed as the ketchup covered the old plate of fries. He grinned to Grillby. Grillby merely gave Sans another bottle of ketchup and took Frisk's old plate away, the new one having just the right amount of ketchup. Frisk then began to eat the fries while Cherry ate her burger, she just hoped Katie was all right to be alone with Papyrus. Sans quietly started to speak about Chara, explaining what might've happened. Cherry listened curiously about the Chara as this seemed very important.

Sans explained Chara was a human who first fell to the Underground but ended up dying due to eating the golden flowers, and then had tried to do bad stuff like killing people in the Underground. Though he kept it lighter to not upset Frisk. He did suggest they went back to his and Papyrus' home to check on the two though, and held out his hands to take them on one of his shortcuts to get there. Cherry took this all in the best that she could, it was a bit overwhelming and she just hoped Katie wouldn't get hurt. Frisk took Cherry's hand as they walked.

* * *

Sans teleported them to inside his house and then ran up the stairs and barging into his brother's room after hearing a sound he had never heard before. Cherry had mixed feelings as she held Frisk's hand.

Sans looked at Cherry and Frisk. "Stay there." he told them and then headed up towards his brother's room.

Cherry held Frisk in her arms then. "Thanks, Sans."

Sans nodded. Cherry then stayed with Frisk in case this was dangerous.

* * *

"Perhaps you'd like to know my secret." Papyrus replied.

Katie looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "A secret?" she asked him.

"A very special secret for you, my little one~" Papyrus smirked.

"Oh?" Katie asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Find it and it shall be yours~" Papyrus bribed.

Katie giggled with a smirk and came back over, reaching up to try and get to his hat first. Sans turned the doorknob, preparing to open the door. Papyrus smirked down to Katie.

"Why are you so tall?" Katie pouted as he fingers barely skimmed his hat. She had to go up on tiptoes and had just managed to grip onto the rim.

Sans opened the door then. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

" **SANS!** " Papyrus screeched.

Katie gasped and went off balance in surprise. "Ah!" she yelped.

"What is it, Sans, did you pick up that sock?" Papyrus asked as he tried to get his brother out of the room without causing suspicion.

Katie just managed to save herself from falling though.

"No, I came to make sure everything was okay." Sans said.

"We're fine." Papyrus told Sans even though he was holding Katie more in a lustful way than a villainous way.

Katie blushed.

"Uh, right... If I hear anything I shouldn't, I'm breaking you two apart." Sans warned then, his left eye flashing blue in warning as he looked at Katie. He then turned and left them to it, not shutting the door though that was usual for him.

Papyrus was mostly irked with Sans and felt nervous that he and Katie had been exposed like this. The voice told Katie to point at the door, and when she did it shut carefully and locked. Katie blinked in surprise, but then looked up at Papyrus.

* * *

Cherry looked around as Frisk checked out the TV.

"Hey, you guys make yourselves at home." Sans grinned.

Cherry and Frisk looked over.

"Everything okay up there?" Cherry asked.

"Uh, yeah... Though I think we should watch some TV..." Sans said. Yes, he didn't really trust them together alone, but he'd rather have Paps be happy.

Frisk sat on their knees in front of the TV while Cherry and Sans shared the couch. Sans put the TV onto a show that was kid friendly, but also had jokes that adults could appreciate. Frisk gave a small smile in approval. Cherry crossed her legs and got comfortable on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

Papyrus then revealed a present for Katie that was under his hat.

Katie looked at it and smiiled. "Ooh, you shouldn't have~" she told him and carefully unwrapped the gift.

Papyrus grinned as he hoped she would like it and it was his specialty which was a bit predictable if this were Cherry or Frisk.

Katie looked at the plate of spaghetti and smiled. "Oh, that looks so yummy and very artistic~" she told. She placed it to the side and ignoring the voice telling her it was a horrible gift, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Papyrus seemed to blush despite not having skin.

Katie smiled up at him, and realised how close they were. She decided she would send him one last flirty remark before he could do anything. "Maybe somehow I'll get to see the Bone Zone~" she smirked with a wink and took a step back.

"Oh, you naughty girl~" Papyrus chuckled.

"And just what are you going to do about that, Great One?" she giggled.

"I'm afraid I'm no match for you~" Papyrus smirked.

Katie smirked and then turned around so sway her hips as she took a step away.

"Come back here!" Papyrus smirked to her.

"Make me~" Katie teased and smirked challengingly.

"Oh, you..." Papyrus sneered playfully. "You are quite tricky and complex for a human."

"Of course I am." Katie nodded, distracted a moment.

* * *

Sans seemed to be relaxed his arm across the back of the sofa. Cherry laughed at some subtle jokes that were rather too smart for some others. Sans laughed a little too. Frisk had a smile of amusement every time they understood a joke, but stared blankly at certain others that would make Cherry and Sans laugh harder as they got it and they didn't since they were a little kid.

Sans kept an ear out for anything bad happening upstairs. Frisk was distracted by the TV. Sans looked at Cherry, making sure she couldn't hear the upstairs. Cherry could hear what was going on, but she didn't seem to mind or care as long as Katie wasn't screaming bloody murder.

"Let's, uh... Turn the TV up a tad..." Sans commented and did so, no scarring of little ears was needed.

"Might as well." Cherry merely shrugged while Frisk was still hooked on the TV.

Sans nodded. Frisk only seemed confused when Cherry and Sans laughed at certain jokes that they didn't get, being a kid and all.

"I'm sure you'll find out when you're older, kiddo." Sans told the confused little one.

Frisk shrugged out of simpleness.

"I know that feel." Cherry agreed.

Sans smirked and laughed.

* * *

"Would you like more spaghetti?" Papyrus offered. "I live for my pasta as I am a Master Chef!"

"Maybe in a little bit." Katie smiled, with her tongue playfully stuck out.

"Two can play at this game." Papyrus replied.

"Yeah?" Katie smirked at him.

"Katie, it's clear now..." Papyrus replied. "You're madly in love with me. Everything you do, everything you say, it's all been for my sake!"

Katie smiled softly at him, waiting for him to finish.

"Katie, I want you to be happy too," Papyrus told Katie. "It's time for me to express my feelings. It's time that I told you. I, Papyrus... I... Um... Boy, is it hot in here or is it just me?"

Katie smiled sweetly at him, waiting for him to finish what he wanted to say. "Take your time, Great One." she said softly with a soft smile.

"I don't know what to say..." Papyrus had to admit. "You are very gorgeous for a human while I, The Great Papyrus am a gorgeous skeleton. The others would start talking..."

Katie blushed with a smile. "We'd be a gorgeous couple then." she said, with a giggle.

"You really think so?" Papyrus asked her.

Katie nodded. "Of course." she smiled.

"Well, I'm willing if you are... We can make this relationship work." Papyrus held Katie again.

Katie looked up at him and nodded. She gave a small smile. Papyrus smiled back sincerely. Papyrus smiled back sincerely. Katie smiled sweetly at him still and gave a small flirty wink. Papyrus did his cackle, but it sounded more dark and seductive this time than 'evil and menacing' before. Katie blushed deeply and gave a small nervous giggle, though not in a bad way of nervous. She took a step back though, unsure of what the skeleton would do. Papyrus smirked as he had planned in his head to tackle Katie in a playful way.

* * *

"It got quiet up there suddenly." Cherry commented.

Sans glanced up worriedly. "You think I should go check?" he asked.

"Could you?" Cherry requested.

Sans nodded and made his way to the room. Cherry stayed put with Frisk for right now. Sans made his way to the room and started to open the door.

"Wh-Why are you smirking?" Katie asked with a nervous small but intrigued smile.

"I hope you're ready for me to... Jump your flesh as it were." Papyrus winked.

Katie blinked, her face turning bright red. Papyrus soon lunged out for Katie to tackle her.

"Oof!" Katie gasped as they hit the ground. Her leg automatically came up to either keep her balanced or just from the shock of the tackle.

* * *

Sans opened the door and blinked at the scene of his brother pinning down the human girl. "Oh... My... God..." he muttered.

"SANS?!" Papyrus turned to his brother.

Katie looked up at him, her eyes wide behind her glasses.

"Uh... Just checking up on you guys... Um... Congrats, Paps..." Sans said quietly, and turned away, shutting the door behind him.

Papyrus seemed sheepish himself as he held Katie down on the floor. Sans shut the door and then went downstairs, looking a bit stunned. Katie was embarrassed they had been caught like that, but she couldn't help but feel aroused by the dominance Papyrus was showing.

"Um, I can get off if you want." Papyrus said to Katie nervously.

"N-No... It's fine." Katie blushed and said quietly.

"Really?" Papyrus smiled.

Katie nodded, her face pink with her blush, his bones seemed to fit just the right way with her body. Papyrus smirked down to Katie and began to lean over her to cuddle and kiss with her. Katie giggled, and had her wrists not been held down she would've wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

"Well?" Cherry asked Sans.

"I think my brother is getting lucky tonight." Sans said quietly, his cheeks turning blue as he blushed.

"Oh, Sans!" Cherry's eyes went wide as she knew exactly what that meant for Papyrus and Katie.

Frisk tilted their head.

"Maybe we could, er, go for a walk?" Sans suggested.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed, though Frisk seemed to nod in agreement.

Sans lent Frisk and Cherry a couple of his hoodies, and ushered them out of the house. Cherry smiled as she loved hoodies and instantly put it on.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, you look good in my clothes... I just think your friend is a bit short." Sans said to Cherry, and gestured to Frisk who's wearing it, made it look like they were dressing up in Father's clothes.

"At least they'll be warm." Cherry shrugged.

Frisk's hands were buried underneath the sleeves.

Sans nodded. "If you feel you're going to trip at all, kiddo, I can carry ya." he said.

Frisk nodded back to Sans. Cherry got comfortable in the hoodie and walked out with Sans and Frisk while Katie and Papyrus were alone together upstairs.

* * *

Sans took them to a nice spot in Waterfall, where they could sit and enjoy the view.

"Is this still Snowdin?" Cherry asked Sans.

"No, this is Waterfall." Sans told the currently eldest human that he was with.

"Hmm..." Cherry nodded as she looked with him. "It looks so peaceful over here."

"Yeah, it is unless Undyne is about." Sans nodded.

"Who is this Undyne anyway?" Cherry asked.

"She's the leader of the Royal Guard." Sans shrugged.

"Ah, I think I heard your brother saying he wanted to join her." Cherry then remembered.

Sans nodded. "He's always aspired for Greatness." he smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds about right..." Cherry replied, she may had just met Papyrus, but from the times they all spent together, she felt like she had known him for a while now, especially since he was getting close to Katie.

Sans chuckled. "I guess you could say it took him a while to fit into his boots." he said.

"That's a new one." Cherry commented on what Sans said as she hadn't heard anyone say that before.

Sans chuckled. "He's not too small for them now... Or too big." he said.

"Like his ego?" Cherry smirked.

Sans smirked at Cherry. "Just a warning though... Only I get to rib him, brother's right." he said, not really telling her off but not wanting her to insult his brother at all, though he was amused by that.

"Erm... Sorry." Cherry blinked.

"Just don't be mean to my brother." Sans told her, his voice as gentle as usual though.

"Y-Yes, sir." Cherry nodded seriously this time.

Sans smiled and patted her hand. "Good girl." he said.

"Hm..." Cherry smirked.

Sans smirked a little too, and returned his gaze to the glowing star-like gems in the rock roof. Cherry looked out with him as Frisk wandered around with their childlike wonder all around.

* * *

"Just don't go too far, kiddo!" Sans called out to Frisk.

Frisk nodded as they explored.

"Katie would probably kill me if I left the kid alone..." Cherry bit her lip nervously.

"Don't worry about it, I think the kiddo needs a bit of freedom." Sans said.

"I have to agree with you on that." Cherry admitted.

Sans grinned and nodded. Cherry then watched the sights with him from where they sat. Frisk looked all around Waterfall with curiosity. Sans looked at Cherry with a grin. Cherry looked back curiously.

"You think maybe one day we Monsters will see real stars?" he asked.

"I'm sure anything is possible if you believe enough." Cherry replied softly.

Sans gave a small nod and then gave a small smile.

"I often believe I'm from another world..." Cherry shrugged. "I never thought I fit in back home too much... I just wonder what my purpose in this world sometimes."

"Well, maybe we could find it together." Sans said absently, then realized what he had said and hid his face behind his hood, his blush even coming through the fabric.

"Together?" Cherry curiously looked over to the skeleton.

Sans didn't notice her looking as his face was pretty much covered by his hood.

Cherry then shrugged. "Well, that would be nice, Katie seems busy."

Sans gave a small cough at that.

"Not what I meant!" Cherry quietly giggled.

Sans chuckled at her giggling, amused. Cherry smiled shyly to Sans, this was one of the most fun times she ever had.

Sans uncovered his face and grinned. He then noticed Frisk was leaning too far over a fall and held out a hand, his eye glowing blue. He surrounded Frisk's soul with blue and then brought them to sit in front of him. "Maybe you best stay here a little while, kiddo." he grinned.

Frisk turned over curiously. Cherry also looked, it looked like they were parents in the park with their free range child.

Sans smirked, his eyes back to normal. "Just sit and look at these underground stars, kiddo... That's enough wandering for now." he said.

Frisk then came over toward them and took a seat with them.

"I love looking at the stars... Sometimes I just wanna take one..." Cherry said emotionally, though wasn't very upset, just thrilled for herself.

Sans looked around a moment, and then saw one that wouldn't detract from the beauty if it was gone, and used his magic to pull it out and then he handed it to Cherry. Cherry blinked and looked over to Sans curiously.

"Here... A star for you." Sans grinned.

"A star for me?" Cherry's eyes glowed behind her glasses. "But... How...?"

"I'm just sorry it's not an actual star from out of space." Sans shrugged, giving a smaller smile.

"A star just for me?" Cherry seemed to glow. "I don't know what to say..."

"Seeing you 'Starry-Eyed' is worth it for me." Sans grinned.

"That's out of this world." Cherry smirked as she attempted to joke.

Sans chuckled at that. Frisk looked curious.

"My own star." Cherry smiled to Frisk.

Sans smiled at that.

Cherry smiled back to Sans. "Thank you."

Sans nodded. "You're welcome." he said.

Frisk seemed to smile to Cherry and Sans. Cherry gave Sans a small hug in response. Sans hugged her back a little. Cherry seemed to blush in the hug with a small smile. Sans blushed a little too. Cherry soon stood up and took a quick stretch since she had been sitting down for a rather long while.

Sans hummed in thought. "I think it'll be safe to go back now." he said.

"Surely by now." Cherry agreed.

Sans nodded and stood up. "Let's go then." he grinned.

Cherry nodded and walked with Sans. Frisk followed after them. Sans took one of his shortcuts and so within seconds they were back in front of his and Papyrus' hut. Frisk blinked in surprise of the shortcut, but as usual, said nothing.

* * *

"This sure is a strange place..." Cherry commented before giggling. "I love it."

Sans smirked. "After you." he said as he opened the front door.

"Why, Sans, what a... Gentleskeleton...?" Cherry replied as that sounded as strange in her head as it did out of her mouth. "Boy, that was an odd thing to say."

Sans chuckled. "Hey, it's over my head." he chuckled.

"That's much better." Cherry laughed with Sans on the way inside.

Sans grinned. He then smelled something cooking and actually gave a hum. Katie was heard humming in the kitchen, where she was most likely cooking.

"Must be time for dessert." Cherry whispered.

Sans snorted and then burst out laughing. Cherry smirked as she was successful. Sans laughed.

* * *

Frisk came into the kitchen to see Katie cooking something.

Katie smiled at Frisk as the kid entered. "I'm cooking dinner tonight." she smiled.

Frisk looked to see what was being cooked.

"It's spaghetti, but made my way." Katie smiled, looking rather content and happy.

"Spaghetti?" Cherry poked her head in to see Katie. "Remember my deal, no sauce for me, just cheese."

Frisk nodded to that.

"Okay, I don't add the sauce 'til after anyway." Katie nodded.

Cherry nodded back and came back into the living room. Katie hummed softly and smiled. She let Frisk taste the sauce for their opinion. Frisk took a taste and licked their lips with a small smile.

Katie giggled and then put Frisk down. "Go join Cherry, and then after dinner, we'll hang out." she smiled to her cousin.

Frisk nodded and then went to go see Cherry was she sat on the couch, flipping through the TV channels. Katie hummed and then her eyes flashed red as she looked at the knifes, her smile starting to get a bit creepier.

* * *

Sans went to find his brother. Papyrus was cleaning up his room after a bit of fun he had spent with Katie while they were gone.

"Hey, Bro, how'd it go?" Sans asked, with a smirk.

"It was... Eventful..." Papyrus replied sheepishly.

Sans smirked. "Think she's the one, bro?" he asked, his voice going softer though.

"I actually feel like she might be... She tickles my ribs in ways some others have not." Papyrus soon confessed.

Sans chuckled and gave Papyrus a knowing grin. He was proud of his brother as he made a pun, even if it was unintentional.

"Did I say something?" Papyrus replied.

"She 'tickles your ribs', bro?" Sans smirked.

"Oh, uh... Yes..." Papyrus muttered as he didn't realize what he had said.

Sans chuckled.

"Well, I do hope she is a good a cook as she is a... Bedmate," Papyrus smirked slightly back. "And how was the one they call Cherry?"

"She's a star... And I gave her one of her dreams... I gave her a star." Sans smiled.

"You gave her a star?" Papyrus repeated curiously.

Sans nodded, then sensed something wrong.

"Do you feel what I feel?" Papyrus then asked, changing the subject.

"Something's wrong." Sans nodded and headed downstairs.

Papyrus decided to go after his brother as this seemed quite serious.


	10. Chapter 10

Katie hummed and then her eyes flashed red as she looked at the knifes, her smile starting to get a bit creepier.

"Who is this Mettaton anyway?" Cherry wondered while Frisk looked blank.

"He's a ghost who possessed a robot and has ideas of grandeur." Katie called through, her voice sounding a bit different too.

"Kat?" Cherry looked over to the kitchen.

Katie moved to stand in the doorway, a knife in hand. Cherry's eyes slowly widened.

Katie's eyes were all red and she had a creepy look on her face. She gave a creepy giggle. "I'm sorry, Katie is currently napping... Leave a message... I might pass it on." she smirked.

"Then who is this...?" Cherry asked, slightly uneasily.

"My name's Chara..." The one currently possessing Katie's body smirked.

"Chara?" Cherry repeated.

Frisk stood stoically before backing up to Cherry's side in concern.

Chara gave an evil giggle and then noticed Sans. "Hey, look, Smiley Trashbag has decided to join us!" she smirked, evilly though.

Frisk hid behind Cherry.

"Who are you and what have you done with Katie?!" Cherry demanded.

Sans looked at Katie, but did realize currently Katie wasn't there.

"Like I said, my name is Chara, Chara Dreemurr, and your friend has lost control," Chara laughed. She then noticed how if she wanted to get out to wreak havoc on the monster world she would have to distract the others somehow. She clenched the knife tightly and gave a giggle. "Now, I don't have to kill you guys... But I think you won't let me past, will you?" she hummed.

Papyrus seemed alarmed.

"I don't understand..." Cherry muttered in slight alarm.

Sans glared and his eye started to flash blue.

"I inhabited your friend's mind when we fell here, and I was slowly chipping away until I could take control... But, heehee, I'll stop there... I don't monologue." Chara laughed and then lunged as if she was going to attack Frisk and Cherry.

Cherry and Frisk held each other in fear. Sans rushed in front of them and surrounded currently Chara's soul in blue magic, making her float in the air.

Chara's glowing red eyes turned to Sans. "You better just let me go or I'll destroy every one of you." she smirked.

"You stay away from my brother and leave the desired human alone!" Papyrus scolded Chara.

Cherry and Frisk still held each other.

Sans looked at his brother. "Stay back from her." he warned.

Chara smirked. "If you don't let me go, I'll have to kill him first." she said nastily. She let out a grunt though as she was thrown into a wall.

Papyrus had to agree as he seemed nervous slightly. Cherry glared through her fear at Chara. Sans looked suspiciously at the seemingly unconscious girl. Chara/Katie's body seemed to be unconscious from the hole in the wall that had been created when Sans had smashed them into it. Papyrus seemed nervous. Cherry wasn't sure how to feel. Were they going to be killed? Sans kept the two humans and his beloved brother safely behind him. A groan came from Katie's body as she slowly opened her eyes. They were once again blue, with the red rings in the center.

"I'm not quite sure I like this side or not..." Papyrus commented.

Cherry rolled her eyes at him. Sans kept a watch on Katie.

"Ow, what happened?" Katie asked, with a pained groan.

"I think you were possessed..." Cherry narrowed her eyes slightly. "How do I know you're my Katie though?"

Sans looked warily.

"Who else would I be, Nee-Bear?" Katie asked softly, still laying where she had been tossed in, too sore and achey to do anything else.

"Okay, that's you." Cherry then said since no one else called her that.

"Nee-Bear?" Papyrus chuckled at the nickname.

Sans carefully lifted Katie out with his Magic. "Maybe we should visit Alphys." he suggested.

"What happened?" Katie repeated quietly.

"That sounds like the right thing to do." Papyrus nodded.

"Alphys?" Cherry asked curiously.

Frisk hugged Katie. Katie gently hugged Frisk back.

Sans turned off the stove before anything was burnt. "Let's go." he said.

"Dinner will have to wait." Papyrus agreed.

"Uh, who's Alphys?" Cherry asked.

"She's the royal scientist," Sans said to Cherry.

Katie looked at Papyrus from where she was hugging Frisk.

"Come along with us." Papyrus told Katie, Frisk, and Cherry.

Cherry was a little overwhelmed about Katie. Sans made sure to keep Katie from being able to run off just in case. He took them to the river person to take them to the hotlands where they could take Katie to Alphys. Katie winced slightly but didn't fight it.

* * *

"Tra la la, Tri li li... Beware the man who speaks in hands." The Riverperson told them.

Cherry glanced over curiously, but was mostly worried about Katie. Frisk nuzzled against Katie for possible comfort. Katie looked scared of the big building that said 'LAB' on it. Sans opened the door so everyone could walk in.

"Feels futuristic." Cherry commented about the high techiness of the lab.

"Alphys is very smart" Sans nodded.

"It's gonna be okay, Katie." Cherry did her best to comfort her friend/sister.

Sans was keeping her still and off the floor, he was keeping her off the floor though to be kind as the wall would've given her some aches and pains.

"I hope so..." Katie said quietly.

A yellow lizard or dinosaur gasped as she came out of her 'bathroom' to see the humans she had been watching in her lab with Papyrus and Sans. Frisk looked curiously over.

"Is that Alyphs?" Cherry asked, though she felt certain.

"Yup." Sans said simply.

Alphys came hurrying over. "Why are you all here?! A-And, oh, my gosh, is that human alright?" she asked them and referenced to Katie.

"She needs to be checked out." Papyrus urgently told Alphys.

Alphys, though extremely nervous, rushed over and got Sans to follow her with Katie.

"Why don't you call Undyne?" Katie smirked, her eyes becoming a little more red, but still mostly herself.

Sans went to where Alphys needed to have him bring along Katie. Cherry and Frisk were about to follow Alphys and Sans.

"Stay here." Sans told them.

Alphys nodded, not having heard Katie about Undyne though or she would've been a nervous blushing mess. Cherry then stood with Frisk in concern. Papyrus helped Katie over to Alphys. Sans went with Alphys to help her like he used to help Gaster. Cherry and Frisk just stayed put as they had no choice right now.

"Thank you, Alphys." Papyrus told the doctor.

Alphys smiled nervously. She then went down and started to do her work with Sans' help. Papyrus seemed more anxious and nervous about Katie than Sans did, they did have a date together after all.

* * *

A couple of hours, and ramen cups, later, Alphys came up and gave a nervous smile.

Sans came up after her. "Don't leave them nervous too." he smirked.

"I hope it's not contagious..." Papyrus muttered.

"N-No, it's fine." Alphys blushed.

Sans moved his hand and a kid around Frisk's age came 'flying' out, in a green and yellow striped sweater, a chin length bob and wearing shorts and boots. The kid also had currently calm red eyes and has tanned skin and rosy cheeks. They looked annoyed.

"Whoa!" Papyrus yelped in surprise. "It's another human!...I think."

Alphys took a step aside and looked a bit nervous.

"This... this is Chara..." Sans said.

Chara scowled and crossed their arms. Katie came up, looking better, she gently rested her hands softly on Chara's shoulders and gave a small smile.

"Chara..." Papyrus repeated.

Cherry felt a chill down her spine as she waited with Frisk.

"What, bonley one?" Chara glared at Papyrus.

Sans was about to tell Chara off.

"Chara, I promised I would take charge of you... Please don't speak like that to My Great One." Katie said softly, but firmly.

Papyrus slightly glared to Chara as he was insulted.

"Sorry, Mr. Papyrus." Chara sighed and rolled their eyes, annoyed.

Sans seemed to relax a little then.

"I-If you all w-want, you could s-sit down?" Alphys offered, blushing with nerves but trying to overcome them,

Katie looked shyly at Papyrus shy because she didn't know what he'd think of her due to Chara's trying to attack them in her body. Papyrus growled slightly at Chara, they were worse than Cherry on a 'good day'. Chara glared at Papyrus.

Sans glanced between Katie and his brother. "Maybe you both should go get a nice cream." he suggested and gave his brother the gold to buy them.

Katie looked surprised at Sans.

"Nice Cream?" Papyrus repeated.

Sans nodded. "Saw the guy making rounds between Snowdin and here," he said. He took Katie's arm carefully and firmly, but not nastily pushed her to his brother. "I'll watch the brat." he said about Chara.

"We should get back to your... Erm... Nee-Bear and brave and noble cousin..." Papyrus said to Katie, referring to Cherry and Frisk of course.

"Standing right here, Dude." Cherry smirked since Papyrus seemed blinded by his affections toward her friend/sister.

Sans smirked. "Go on, Pap, go enjoy another date." he said.

"Maybe you could go fetch Fish Sticks." Chara smirked.

Katie had caught herself on Papyrus, as she had almost fell when Sans had pushed her. Papyrus looked down to Katie as he instinctively caught her.

"Just look after her, I mean it," Cherry warned Papyrus as she stood next to Frisk. "Or I'll find a cute doggy."

Sans blinked at Cherry. Katie blushed and hid her face in Papyrus' chest, shy. Chara smirked, they knew Katie really did like Papyrus.

"I'm right here." Papyrus held Katie the only way a charming boyfriend would.

Katie giggled and gave a small, but cheeky smile to Papyrus.

"My treat?" Papyrus smiled down to Katie.

"If that's okay, yes, please." Katie nodded to Papyrus.

"Come along, let's get you away from this Chara." Papyrus told Katie.

"She's my guardian now, Tall Bones." Chara smirked.

Katie blushed and then carefully and gently pushed Papyrus out of the lab. Papyrus hid a glare to Chara on the way out with Katie.

"Are you alright, Great One?" Katie asked softly once they had left the lab.

"I'm fine, I was just so worried about you." Papyrus replied.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you or anyone... The last I remember is catching the glint of a knife by the cooker." she said quietly, putting her hand in his.

"Hmm... That can't be right..." Papyrus muttered. "I'm just glad you're better now, I like you a lot better this way."

Katie smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "Even though they were inside my mind, the liking, etc. was all me, until they took over." she told him quietly.

"So... Was that you on the date or was that Chara?" Papyrus asked curiously.

"Me mostly... The door shutting thing was them though... They'd lent me the magic." Katie said softly.

"So do you truly like me?" Papyrus asked just to make sure.

"Yes." Katie blushed with a smile.

"Oh... I see..." Papyrus blushed back, a little calmer now.

* * *

Katie smiled and wrapped her arms around Papyrus'. Papyrus smiled back to Katie once he knew he could trust her and fell for her all over again. Katie smiled softly at Papyrus. Papyrus smiled back as he took out the gold to pay for their Nice Cream. Katie gave a small smile to the Nice Cream man.

"Two nice creams please!" Papyrus told the vendor.

The vendor smiled back and took the gold in exchange for the dessert. Katie had a soft smile on her face.

Papyrus then brought out the Nice Cream for two. "What a lovely treat for my treat." he then winked to Katie when he said 'my treat'.

"Thank you." Katie giggled.

Papyrus smiled to Katie as he took out two spoons.

"You carry cutlery around with you?" Katie giggled.

"You never know~" Papyrus replied.

Katie giggled, but smiled in awe and love to Papyrus. Papyrus and Katie then sat down together to share their Nice Cream. Katie smiled as they enjoyed their treat. Papyrus smiled fondly to Katie as they enjoyed their Nice Cream together.

"Ooh, this Nice Cream warms my skin," Papyrus grinned. "...Or it would if I had any skin..." he then narrowed his eye sockets oddly again.

Katie giggled. "You're silly~" she told him.

"You're the one who's silly," Papyrus teased. "You're dating a skeleton~"

Katie laughed. "I am one with skin and muscle." she retorted.

"Hey, I have muscle too, don't you see these biceps?" Papyrus pouted.

"Oh, Great One, you're the best~" Katie smiled to him, and pressed a kiss to his cheekbone.

Papyrus's eyes seemed to sparkle as he even seemed to blush despite not having skin. "Oh, wowee, you really know how to make a skeleton happy!~"

Katie smiled sweetly and winked. Papyrus chuckled as this was the time of his life, even if he wanted to destroy at first.

* * *

Sans texted Papyrus. **'Isn't it time for your one-on-one lesson with Undyne? Maybe you should take Katie with you.'** the message read.

Papyrus checked the message, excusing himself from Katie for a moment and gasped as he seemed to had forgotten all about that.

Katie jolted as he gasped and looked over. "Something wrong?" she asked with wide eyes.

"I have an appointment I forgot all about, I apologize." Papyrus replied, hoping she wouldn't angrily fume for this interrupting their date.

"Oh, it's alright... I guess I can go sit back in with the others, if it's private." Katie told him, with a small smile, showing she wasn't mad.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind your company, though I just hope Undyne takes it well." Papyrus replied.

"Well, I promise I'll be on my best behavior." Katie promised with a smile.

"I certainly hope so." Papyrus nodded.

Katie smiled, stood up, and dusted off her outfit. "Let's go then." she smiled.

"Come along." Papyrus nodded as he escorted Katie out for now.

Katie smiled softly as she walked with Papyrus. She kept an eye out for Flowey though. Papyrus felt a little nervous, but did his best to keep his cool until they would meet his idol and royal guardsman herself: Undyne.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Katie soothed Papyrus. She knew that Undyne could decide to kill her to take her soul, but she would put up a fight first.

"Very well, this way." Papyrus nodded as he took the lead.

Katie smiled and followed. Papyrus took deep breaths in and out the whole way. Katie took his hand softly and squeezed gently to comfort him and try to keep him calm. Papyrus smiled to Katie on the way. Katie smiled back softly. Papyrus smiled back to Katie until they would see Undyne.


	11. Chapter 11

"What do we do then?" Cherry asked Sans as Frisk looked up and down to Katie.

"W-We c-could watch Anime." Alphys spoke up.

Chara scowled as they were ignored

"There's Anime here?" Cherry asked curiously.

Alphys nodded. "I have the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie anime." she smiled, happy someone knew about Anime.

"Junk." Chara muttered.

Cherry's left eye slightly twitched, but she forced a polite smile as her parents had taught her how to do that and she had never even seen this, so maybe it would be good for her.

"W-We can w-watch it on the big screen." Alphys smiled.

"Well, big screens are fun..." Cherry agreed then.

Alphys pulled Cherry along.

"I'll join you in a minute, just going to talk privately to Chara." Sans said.

Chara gulped and looked a little nervous. Cherry walked with Alphys. Frisk looked curiously over to Sans.

"Frisk, kiddo, you go with Cherry." Sans told the kid.

Chara crossed their arms, looking annoyed, but was actually a little worried. Frisk then nodded and went after Cherry like a lost puppy. Sans went to have a talk with Chara.

"H-Hello, young human." Alphys said softly.

Frisk waved to Alphys.

"They, uh, they don't talk much..." Cherry told her about Katie's little cousin who was neither a boy or a girl.

"W-Well, they're cute... Like Mew Mew." Alphys blushed with a happy smile.

Frisk seemed to smile to Alphys.

"Indeed." Cherry agreed.

Alphys smiled nervously, but happily.

"So, what's this Anime about?" Cherry asked as she placed Frisk in between them like in Grillby's with Sans.

Alphys went off into a long rambling explanation of the anime. Cherry nodded as she tried not to interrupt, though this seemed to go on for a while. Alphys looked excited as she talked about it. Frisk just looked stoic as always. Cherry leaned back comfortably. Alphys set the anime playing.

* * *

Frisk looked at the screen plainly. Cherry seemed to look the same way right now. Alphys watched excitedly. Cherry was watching curiously as this was her first time after all. Frisk, as usual, said nothing. Alphys was happy to have company for the anime.

"Kinda reminds me of Friendship is Magic in a way." Cherry commented.

Alphys looked confused.

"I'll tell ya later..." Cherry shrugged.

Alphys nodded. Cherry giggled at some parts. Alphys didn't talk much while watching. Cherry followed along the best that she could.

Once the anime had finished, and Sans had come back in with a calm looking Chara, Alphys turned to Cherry. "What did you think?" she asked, excited.

"It was really interesting and colorful..." Cherry replied. "I think I wanna watch more."

Frisk looked over curiously. Alphys gasped happily. Chara looked at Frisk.

"Thanks for letting us give it a try though." Cherry smiled politely to Alphys.

Alphys smiled. Sans had invited Undyne along, with a smirk.

"Do you have any drinks or food?" Cherry asked Alphys. "I feel a little peckish."

"I have some Instant Ramen," Alphys told her. "And I get sodas." she added.

"Mm... That'll do, what kind of soda?" Cherry replied.

Alphys listed off some sodas she had.

"Strawberry~" Cherry smirked at her favorite taste.

Alphys handed her the soda. "Want some noodles?" she asked her.

"I will, Miss Alphys~" Chara said, almost pseudo-sweetly.

"Yes, please." Cherry replied.

Alphys nodded and sorted them all out some stuff to eat and drink. Chara gave a sweet smile. Cherry went over to see if Alphys needed any help. Frisk waited patiently. Alphys smiled, although nervously, to Cherry.

"Do you need some help?" Cherry asked.

"U-Um... I-I don't mind... O-Only if you w-want to." Alphys said with a small smile and nervous blushing.

"I don't mind." Cherry replied as she was more helpful than she led up to be.

Alphys smiled and handed her some of the noodle sachets to sort put in the ramen cups. Chara was looking at Frisk every now and then. Cherry cut the packets and stirred them into the mix as necessary. Frisk looked back at Chara curiously. Alphys added the hot water to each one.

"It's almost like looking in a mirror." Chara smirked.

Cherry took out forks for the noodles since they usually slipped around spoons. Frisk tilted their head at Chara. Alphys smiled and then timed them perfectly. Chara tilted their head too.

"Ah, they always smell so good in the microwave." Cherry commented.

Frisk stood up beside Chara and held out their hands to see if they would copy like a mirror. Alpys looked at her and then giggled slightly. Chara, just for the fun of it, did the same. Sans was watching with his casual smile. Cherry poked her head out and cupped her mouth as this seemed funny. Frisk and Chara kept copying each other.

Alphys glanced too. Chara even copied Frisk's facial expressions, though their cheeks still had the constant rosiness. Cherry giggled to this as Frisk looked entranced by their double in a way. Chara didn't break character as they were actually having fun.

"This is the funniest mistake of my life." Cherry chuckled, referring to coming into Mount Ebott with Katie and Frisk about the accident.

Alphys looked at her. "Wh-What mistake?" she wondered.

"Oh, when we ended up here from our hike." Cherry explained.

Alphys nodded.

"Quite a long story." Cherry told her.

"Oh, I know, I've been watching your progress." Alphys said then blushed as she realized that probably wasn't good according to the humans.

Frisk looked over.

"So you're the one with the cameras." Cherry commented as she spotted a few cameras around the land during her venture with Katie and Frisk.

Alphys blushed, but nodded.

Cherry looked over curiously, then saw something which caught her eye. "You write fan fiction?"

Alphys hurriedly covered it up. "N-No." she tried to deny, very shy about it.

"You wanna know something?" Cherry had a small smirk. "So do I."

Alphys looked at her, surprised. "Really?" she asked.

"When I'm not going on journeys." Cherry nodded in confession.

Alphys smiled.

"I'd show you, but I don't really have anything." Cherry replied.

"Well, I'm not sure if it will, but you could use my computer to see if you can bring some up." Alphys smiled, with a small blush.

"You have a computer?" Cherry replied.

Alphys nodded and showed it to Cherry. Cherry then followed after Alphys while Frisk looked up. Alphys showed her the computer. Cherry smiled at the computer, her eyes glowing as she loved computers.

"I'll just log in so you can use it." Alphys said.

"Thanks, Alphys." Cherry replied.

Alphys smiled and logged onto her computer. Cherry sat down and then logged into her fan fiction account to share with Alphys. Frisk walked over to see what was going on. Alphys stood beside her and waited, jumping when Frisk seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Frisk looked between the two.

"This is Frisk." Cherry told Alphys.

"H-Hi." Alphys said nervously.

Frisk waved.

"He... She... Erm... Frisk doesn't talk much." Cherry told Alphys.

"They know sign language?" Alphys asked.

"Um... Yes, I believe so..." Cherry replied, as Frisk was Katie's cousin and not her own.

Frisk looked to Alphys and Cherry.

Alphys looked nervous a moment but then started to sign in sign language. "Are you dealing with being down here okay?" she asked the kid.

Frisk nodded as they used the sign of approval while Cherry typed on the computer.

* * *

Papyrus came to the armored figure almost like a knight who was Undyne. Katie looked a little nervous, standing behind Papyrus for now. Undyne stomped slightly, coming toward Papyrus. Papyrus was nervous himself, but tried to remain competent to impress the knight to become a member of the Royal Guard.

"Please like me..." Katie whispered before Undyne got close enough to hear.

"So, you're friends with a human?" Undyne asked, revealing a rather tomboyish female voice.

"Erm... Well... About that..." Papyrus smiled nervously. "I don't know what to say..."

Katie bit her lip. She decided she would step forward and talk, to keep Papyrus from any trouble. "Hello, you must be The Mighty Undyne..." she said softly, holding out a hand though, hoping she wouldn't just get killed.

"Do you dare challenge me?!" Undyne replied sharply.

Papyrus looked nervous for Katie's safety.

"No, ma'am, I would never be strong enough to even hope of winning against you." Katie told her, holding both hands up then in a sign of peace and that she was unarmed.

Papyrus felt nervous.

"You clearly know a true champ when you see one!" Undyne smirked.

Katie nodded. "Of course, your praises have been sung and I just had to come meet you, with my sweet cinnamon roll... I mean, Papyrus..." she said, blushing a little at her slip up of naming Papyrus.

Papyrus chuckled nervously and sheepishly to the term of endearment.

"I see..." Undyne replied as she took out her spear. "Let's just see how strong and worthy you are against a real guard in action!" she then removed her helmet to reveal a fish head with a ponytail.

Katie looked a little worried. "Uh, I have no weapon... And can we just have this as a little test, please? That way, you can decide if I am to be killed or not?" she requested then, that way at least she wouldn't get killed right away, as apparently, Undyne wanted to kill all humans who fell down there.

"A test?!" Undyne replied.

"Uh, yes, that might be a good idea..." Papyrus quickly agreed.

"Y-Yes, it wouldn't be fair to just fight to attack... It wouldn't give me a chance to prove if I am worthy to live or not." Katie told Undyne, choosing her words carefully.

"Hmm... All right then..." Undyne replied as she then withdrew her sword.

"Uh, do you have a weapon I can borrow?" Katie asked.

"You could use this spare sword." Undyne held out her spare weapon with a dark smirk.

"Thank you." Katie said and took the sword, though nervously. Gladly she had seen enough swashbuckler movies to at least get some knowledge of a sword battle.

"Challenge accepted!" Undyne smirked against Katie.

"Just remember, no killing during this test." Katie reminded, and held the sword defensively first.

"I'll try my best..." Undyne grinned rather darkly.

* * *

Katie watched Undyne carefully, holding the sword ready.

"Do you have any fighting experience?" Undyne smirked as she looked ready to battle as always.

"In video games, and watching anime and films and stuff, yeah... In person? Not so much." Katie chuckled nervously.

"HA! What an answer!" Undyne laughed. "But seven human souls are needed so King Asgore will become a god. We have only collected six thus far and through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed."

Katie gulped quietly. She didn't know what to say, if she had to choose between saving her friends or living though she would choose to save her friends.

"First, however, as is customary, for those who make it this far," Undyne told Katie gently right now. "I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people."

Katie looked rather nervous.

"It all started long ago," Undyne began. "No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL THE STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE?! **NGHAAAAAAHHHH!** "'


	12. Chapter 12

Katie gasped as suddenly, her soul heart came out of her body, though with also her body, and they were in a black expanse to fight. She looked incredibly nervous, but was ready as she ever would be. Her soul was green with no red now due to Chara not possessing her anymore.

"YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams!" Undyne glared right at Katie with her visible golden eye as she unleashed her sword. "Alphys's history books made me think humans were cool with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen, BUT _YOU_?! You're just a coward!"

"I told you I wasn't strong enough, not all humans are soldiers!" Katie told her, not happy at being called a coward. "But I'm not running away as I'm protecting my friends!"

"Ooooh! You know what would be more valuable to everyone?" Undyne mocked. " **IF YOU AND THOSE FRIENDS OF YOURS WERE DEAD!** "

Katie took on a more secure stance, her eyes narrowing behind her glasses. "Look, if you kill me that's fine, but you only need one more soul, so you leave my friends alone and if you get to the surface, well, the humans outnumber this place, I'm sorry to say." she said, the last bit calmer as she knew if the monsters went up fighting they would all die.

Papyrus looked very anxious for Katie now, he didn't want her to die, but he couldn't interfere as well.

"What're you sayin'?!" Undyne scoffed as she put her sword down for now.

"I'm saying if you kill me, which I'd let you do to keep my friends safe, and get to the surface... If you try to kill the humans, you won't be able to win... There are many more humans than monsters in ratio." she told her.

"I suppose it would be unfair, I never give up and you would never be able to escape me!" Undyne smirked.

Katie looked at her, and then glanced to Papyrus and then back again. She held up the sword but then let it drop to the ground. "I know I'd not be able to win in a fight, so here... If you have to kill me and take my soul, I'm going to face it head on and not try to be cowardly and try to stop you." she told the fish lady calmly, even holding out her arms so there was no barrier between Undyne and her soul.

"Admitting defeat when you know you've been bested... You've got guts, kid!" Undyne replied.

Katie looked at her, her face calm and determined, even though that wasn't her main trait. "Well, I know I'd never win against you, I mean you are the head of the Royal Guard here." she told her.

"That I am!" Undyne replied. "You seem smart for a human."

Katie gave a small smile. "Not the smartest, but I'm not dumb at least." she said quietly.

Undyne flashed a menacing smile. "I suppose I could spare you just this once, but don't tell nobody I did you any favors!"

"Um... Thanks a lot... And I won't tell anyone." Katie said and then promised. She blinked slightly in relief as they were now back into the normal Underground again.

"So, uh, I think we should all hang out sometime?" Papyrus suggested nervously.

"Oh... I suppose that would be fine, but no nerds allowed!" Undyne chuckled, sounding more like an immature teenager.

Katie chuckled. "I better just go now then." she joked, obviously joking. After all, she was quite nerdy too. She took Papyrus' hand though.

"Papyrus, show her where my place is later on, this human ain't so bad." Undyne replied.

"Right, Undyne, I'll get on that." Papyrus promised.

Katie smiled a little. "See you... Later?" she said, actually looking forward to it now the risk of death was over.

"See you." Undyne replied before she put her sword away and walked off, stomping from her armor.

Once Undyne had gone, Katie sagged against Papyrus, rather relieved. "That was close..." she said softly.

"You got very lucky, she usually goes for those who flee away from her without mercy." Papyrus told Katie.

"I didn't flee though... I embraced my, at the time, inevitable death." she said softly. She smiled up at Papyrus though and placed a hand against the side of his skull.

"You've done an excellent job and you were very brave." Papyrus smiled back.

Katie smiled up at him. "Can I get a reward?" she asked, with a tiny wink.

"Spaghetti or other?" Papyrus smirked.

"Other~ I'm not hungry in my tummy right now~" Katie giggled, looking up to him and stroking his cheekbone.

"Ooh..." Papyrus chuckled as he blushed even though he didn't have any skin.

Katie blushed too and giggled. Papyrus then went off with Katie to reward her.

* * *

A little while later, Alphys was absorbed in reading Cherry's computer typed fan fictions. Cherry stood by nervously, waiting to hear what Alphys had to say about her work as she used fan fiction as a practice of becoming a professional authoress in the future.

"W-Wow! This is amazing!" Alphys exclaimed, excitedly after she finished one of the fan fictions.

"Really?" Cherry smiled bashfully.

Alphys nodded. "Y-Yes." she smiled, pushing up her glasses.

"You're not just saying that?" Cherry smiled back.

"No... I wouldn't s-say it's good if it wasn't." Alphys assured her.

"Thanks, Alphys, I'm glad you enjoyed them." Cherry smiled.

Alphys smiled, happy, though a little sheepish from how happy Cherry seemed. She wasn't used to making people happy. Frisk took a look for themself about the stories on the computer. Cherry smiled bashfully herself. Alphys nervously twiddled her thumbs.

"So, what do we do now?" Cherry wondered.

"W-Well we have to wait until K-Katie and P-Papyrus return." Alphys told her.

"That's true..." Cherry remembered. "If they don't get lost."

Alphys gave a small smile. Cherry gave a small smirk back as smiling wasn't usually her strong suit. Alphys logged off her computer for now, bookmarking Cherry's fan fiction page.

"Ooh, thank you~" Cherry cooed to the bookmarking.

Alphys smiled, slightly blushing, "N-No problem." she told her.

* * *

Katie had an arm wrapped around Papyrus' as they made their way back to the lab. She hoped no one had seen that, not ashamed but it would've been embarrassing to be watched. Papyrus smiled down to Katie on the way back. Katie had a content smile on her face. She squeezed Papyrus' arm softly. Papyrus blushed from Katie's embrace and comfort. Katie giggled sweetly.

"Your laughter is also music to my earlobes~" Papyrus chuckled himself.

"Well, you don't have lobes, my cinnamon roll, but you have earholes so I get what you mean." Katie smiled, still giggling.

"Pomato topato." Papyrus shrugged modestly.

Katie almost fell with giggling then.

* * *

"You like magic tricks?" Cherry asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well, we monsters are made with magic, so I guess?" Alphys said quietly.

"Guess I should've seen that coming..." Cherry replied. "Well, I know a few illusions I've seen on TV myself with two brilliant minds I highly admire."

Alphys looked at her, curious.

"I'll show you sometime, I think I left my cards in my other pants." Cherry replied nervously.

"It's alright." Alphys assured with a small smile.

Cherry smiled back before she looked to the TV. "Um... Alphys?" She then asked. "What exactly is Mettaton TV?"

"O-Oh! Mettaton is a robot I created... He... Um... He..." Alphys trailed off, not sure how to tell them he was meant to kill humans.

Frisk tilted their head.

"A robot..." Cherry repeated, she had a lot to learn to get used to this environment.

Alphys nodded.

"Monsters... Robots... What doesn't this world have?" Cherry commented.

Alphys didn't really answer, she wasn't sure what to say. Frisk was the same way, though that was natural for them. Cherry felt awkward as she anxiously waited for Katie and Papyrus to come back. Alphys checked her security camera.

* * *

Katie blinked as she noticed a silver, green and black humanoid robot running up to them. She blinked a couple of times.

" **EEEEEEK!** " the robot screamed as she ran, looking as if something was chasing her to drag her to the molten core.

"What in the world?!" Papyrus yelped slightly.

Katie blinked her eyes wide. The robot noticed them and hid behind them. Closer up, it was obviously female and she had synthetic black hair that covered one eye. She had armor shaped like a stomach showing top, green hotpants with a silver expansion so they weren't indecent and over the knee green boots. She was also wearing a pair of headphones around her neck and had pink lipstick.

"No harm done, after all, you're with The Grrreat Papyrus." Papyrus comforted Katie even though he felt startled and surprised himself.

Katie placed a hand over her heart as it pounded against her chest. "Why are you hiding behind us?" she asked the robot.

"Th-Them!" the robot gasped, pointing to a pack of cat/doglike creatures running towards them.

They were all speaking at the same time, but the main saying could be heard. "hOI, I'm Tem!" came the shouts, except one almost unheard one saying. "Hi, I'm called Bob."

"Oh, this is the Temmie Village then?" Papyrus asked, a little surprised, though it didn't seem like it.

Katie looked confused, she was a little worried though.

"Please send them away!" the robot pleaded with Papyrus and Katie.

The whole group of Temmies got ever closer.

"I think we should take care of these... Temmies..." Papyrus said to Katie warily.

Katie nodded and then stepped forwards. She took in a deep breath. "HALT!" she shouted.

The Temmies all skidded to a stop, their eyes wide.

"Don't let them chew my bones!" Papyrus begged nervously.

"They won't," Katie assured and then gave all the Temmies a firm look. "Stop chasing this poor robot and go home... NOW!" she told them and then ordered.

The Temmies all turned and fled back to where they came from. The robot looked wide-eyed.

Papyrus looked surprised as he hadn't seen this side of Katie before. "Incredible..."

Katie watched them go and then turned to Papyrus and the robot. "There." she smiled, blushing a little.

The robot straightened up and gave a small smile.

"Um... Are you all right then, dear?" Papyrus asked the robot.

"Oh, y-yes... Please forgive me... I was walking home from Blooky's house and the Temmies decided to chase me." the robot said softly, looking in awe at Katie, and Papyrus too.

"What is your name?" Papyrus asked the robot.

Katie came back up to Papyrus.

"Oh, my name's Ecto... Blooky and MTT's cousin." the robot girl smiled and held out a hand to be shook.

"Pleased to meet you, I am The Great Papyrus." Papyrus replied as he held out his hand to Ecto.

"It is a pleasure to meet you!" Ecto smiled and shook his hand.

Katie smiled, though unsure how to introduce herself.

"This is Katie, my best friend and date!" Papyrus announced.

"Nice to meet you" Ecto grinned. "Shall I come with you to creator Alphys?" She wondered.

Katie smiled and blushed. "That would be nice." she smiled.

"Yes, we were just on the way, feel free to come along." Papyrus replied, showing he was rather friendly when not trying to 'destroy someone' like a cartoon villain.

"Thank you." Ecto smiled brightly.

Katie smiled to Papyrus. Papyrus led the way while holding Katie's hand through blushing. Ecto hummed a rather ghostly tune as they walked. Katie bobbed her head to the beat slightly though.

"Not too far now." Papyrus said to settle down Katie in case she was scared, though of course, she wasn't.

Ecto giggled at Katie's reaction. She had to tell Napsta about her reaction to his song.

"Alright." Katie smiled sweetly.


	13. Chapter 13

Soon, they were back at Alphys's. Frisk and Cherry looked over to the couple in relief. Chara was looking bored. Ecto came up to Cherry and Frisk curiously. Katie smiled and gave a wave.

"Oh, um, hello." Cherry blinked.

"Cherry, this is Ecto." Papyrus told the perky goth.

"Are you humans?" Ecto asked, looking excited.

Katie smiled softly.

Alphys came over then and gasped. "E-Ecto?" She asked.

"Yes, sir, we are." Cherry replied, calling Ecto 'sir' as a joke.

Frisk nodded in agreement.

Ecto's metal cheeks actually blushed green. "I-I'm not a sir, I am female... and, ooh, I must tell MTT!" She gasped happily.

Katie giggled a little.

"No, you can't tell Mettaton!" Alphys gasped.

"That's the robot, right?" Cherry asked about Mettaton.

Frisk hugged Katie's legs. Katie lifted Frisk up and hugged them. Ecto nodded, but rushed off to find Mettaton though. Alphys looked pale as Ecto did this. Frisk seemed to enjoy Katie's embrace. They were family after all. Cherry blinked as Ecto went off and looked to Alphys curiously.

Katie cuddled Frisk lovingly. "Oh, little cousin~" she hummed.

Chara came over and, shyly, but seemingly reluctantly, demanded that they joined the hug too. Sans was quietly teasing his brother.

Alphys looked nervous. "W-We have to hide all of you humans." she muttered.

Frisk looked back up to Katie before looking toward Chara. Papyrus muttered about Sans's silliness as he found himself more superior.

"But where?" Cherry pondered.

Katie looked surprised to Chara but smiled and then moved it so they were both being hugged by her. Chara relaxed into the hug.

"I-I'm not sure..." Alphys said quietly.

Frisk still held onto Katie, looking like a koala bear on a eucalyptus tree.

"Guys?" Cherry came to the skeleton brothers. "What do we do around this Mettaton folk?"

Katie hugged them both.

"Well, you could always come back to our place." Sans shrugged.

Frisk nuzzled up to Katie.

"Would it be safe there?" Cherry asked Sans.

Katie giggled softly at the hugs. Chara's stomach then rumbled a little.

"Yes, you would be." Sans nodded.

Frisk looked to Chara and soon held their own stomach while blankly looking up at Katie.

"Well, let's go then." Cherry agreed.

"Are you both hungry then?" Katie asked with a chuckle.

Chara looked to her. "Yes... Can we have something to eat... Please?" They requested.

Sans nodded. "Are you guys coming too or not?" He checked.

Frisk nodded with Chara also feeling quite hungry.

"Well, I suppose I should." Papyrus agreed.

"Alphys?" Cherry asked her new friend.

"Then when we get to where there's a kitchen, I'll cook something nice." Katie smiled.

"I'll cover your escape." Alphys told Cherry.

Frisk nodded, though not speaking, but had a look of thanks for Katie.

"Be careful," Cherry told her. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"She'll be fine, Cherry, you worry too much." Papyrus soothed.

"That's you," Cherry smirked. "Your bones are rattling."

"Oh, you think you're funny." Papyrus muttered.

"Cherry, don't be mean to Papy." Katie called out then.

Chara looked around.

"Aw, Kat." Cherry playfully pouted.

Papyrus chuckled slightly to Cherry's little scolding.

Katie then gave a wink to show this next part was teasing. "Only _I_ get to tease him." she smirked.

"Oh, you do, do you~" Papyrus asked Katie.

Cherry snickered to that herself.

Katie nodded. "Yes, and there's no way you can stop me." she smirked.

Cherry merely stuck her tongue out. "Well, I am a little hungry..." she then muttered bashfully. "Whatever you're making Frist, I want some too."

"Come on" Sans said.

"They're this way, Metta!" Ecto could be heard.

Katie frowned slightly.

"Their name is _Frisk_!" Chara corrected Cherry.

"Frisk, sorry, sheesh." Cherry winced at Chara.

"This way!" Papyrus rushed the girls since Ecto wasn't too far away from them right now.

Sans used his magic to teleport them to safety.

* * *

Cherry blinked and looked around. "Oh, that's right, you teleport..." she then said to the comedic skeleton. "I'm still not used to that."

Frisk latched onto Katie again while looking up at her.

Katie ran a hand gently over Frisk's hair. Chara, not to be outdone by Frisk, latched around her waist.

Sans chuckled. "Only in emergencies." he said, that of course not being true.

Frisk looked over to Chara.

"Come along, Cherry, we can go home, and have some spaghetti." Papyrus chuckled.

"Joy." Cherry replied.

"I'll cook if the limpets let go." Katie chuckled.

"Frisk...?" Cherry asked Katie's cousin.

Frisk nuzzled up to Katie. Katie looked at the two clinging to her.

Chara thought a moment then let go. "Food~" she crooned.

Frisk then seemed to copy Chara this time.

"There you go." Cherry supported them.

Katie chuckled. "Alright, Katie's famous food coming up~" dhe chuckled and went into the kitchen.

Chara looked at Frisk their eyes red. "Copying me?" They asked.

Frisk tilted their head in response to Chara.

"He... She... Uh, they don't seem to talk much." Cherry nervously told Chara.

Katie went to finish cooking.

Chara nodded. "I noticed." they said.

Cherry soon backed up away from Chara, feeling weird and nervous around the child.

Chara looked to Cherry. "I won't hurt you unless you hurt me first." they told her.

"Okay, in that case I'll keep my hands to myself." Cherry replied.

Chara shrugged then looked to Frisk. Frisk only stared blankly back at Chara. Papyrus decided to go and see what Katie was cooking. Chara went and sat in front of the TV, looking out the side of her eyes to see if Frisk followed or not. Katie was humming as she cooked. Frisk sat on the couch after helping themself up and looked all around.

"Whatcha cookin'?" Papyrus smirked as he came up right behind her like an eager and coy boyfriend.

Chara put on a MTT show.

Katie squeaked in surprise. "Oh, I'm making some of my 'famous' pasta." she told him once she calmed herself.

Frisk just sat there while waiting for Katie to make food for them all.

"Pasta, eh?" Papyrus replied. "It better not be no plain old pasta~"

"It's made with lower case love, not Level of Violence, as in it's made with the fondest feeling." Katie smiled.

"Wowie, I love it already in that case." Papyrus chuckled to Katie.

Katie smiled to him.

"Do you need any help?" Papyrus offered as he felt himself as a Master Chef, especially when it came to pasta.

"I want you to be able to try my cooking, and if you help it won't be just my cooking will it?" She asked him with a smile.

"No, I suppose not, but I do would love to try it, I love the taste of pasta on my buds~" Papyrus smiled before flattening his eyes while looking down shyly before perking up again. "Then again, I do not have a tongue, but no matter!"

Katie giggled quietly and then returned her full attention to the cooking. Papyrus allowed her to cook while he would give her some space.

* * *

Soon, Katie had the pasta dish sorted, though she left the cheese and sauce separate to let them choose the kind of cheese they wanted and if they wanted sauce or not.

"Spaghetti without sauce?" Papyrus asked in surprise like he didn't think that was possible.

"Well, if someone doesn't like the sauce, then they can just have cheese." Katie smiled to him and kissed his cheekbone.

Sans sat on the sofa, snoring.

"Ooh, I see..." Papyrus smiled bashfully, turning red in his cheekbones despite not having skin or blood for that matter.

Frisk looked over to Sans. Katie smiled then put the dishes on the table. Sans was asleep, his slippered feet hanging slightly from the sofa.

"Should I call everyone?" Papyrus offered.

Frisk scootched away from Sans slightly on the couch.

"Yes, please." Katie smiled.

Chara looked to Sans and lightly prodded him in the ribs. Sans just continued to sleep on.

Papyrus nodded and came to the others. "Food is served!"

Cherry appeared from nowhere and was the first to get herself some cheesy pasta. Chara followed Cherry to the table. Sans didn't seem to hear Papyrus. Katie smiled.

"Sans?!" Papyrus called out to his brother. "Move your lazy bones!"

Frisk came into the kitchen as well. Sans woke up slightly and threw his leg to Papyrus. Chara snorted amused.

Papyrus yelped before falling and getting back up in frustration. "Sans...?!"

Cherry rolled her eyes but hid a small smirk.

Sans grinned. "You said to move 'em, and I _moved_ it." he shrugged.

Katie hid a giggle.

"Oh, very funny, now come and eat!" Papyrus demanded.

Sans chuckled and then transported over, popping his leg back into place.

"That was so freaky, but at the same time hilarious." Cherry said to Sans.

"Well, I try to make him laugh, not worked yet." Sans told yer with a shrug.

"You'll get him someday," Cherry replied with a small smirk. "Something that'll tickle his own ribs."

Sans hummed in thought then say next to Cherry. Katie placed the amount of pasta everyone needed on their plates.

"Ah, no sauce, you know me so well, Katie." Cherry approved.

"I know not everyone likes sauce." Katie smiled and winked.

"She's kind of like a mother and a sister." Cherry whispered to Sans.

Frisk looked up to Katie while looking hungry and smiled once they were given their own plate.

"Kind of like a female Papy." Sans replied.

"A bit of sauce and a mix of the cheeses, just like you like it." Katie smiled to Frisk.

Chara helped theirself to some sauce and some cheese on their pasta.

"Hm, I suppose so." Cherry said as she never thought about that.

Frisk nodded to Katie, again, never really speaking a word. Papyrus soon came to join everyone to eat their pasta like they were a family. Sans put ketchup over his pasta and cheese. Katie nodded back with a smile. Chara started to eat.

"Are you going to join us?" Papyrus asked Katie.

Cherry of course, enjoyed her cheesy noodles while Frisk got their own portion.

"Once everyone is served." Katie smiled.

Sans started to eat too.

"Okay, Mom." Cherry teased slightly.

Katie smirked. "No dessert for you then" she teased back.

"Hey!" Cherry pouted. "What did I do?~"

"Teased Mother." Katie smirked, playing along with the joke.

"Aw, come on, Kat," Cherry replied. "I always tease the ones I love. You should know that by now."

"Hmm... What do you think, Papy; should she get dessert too?" Katie asked with a smirk.

"Hmm... Maybe if she minds her manners due to hanging around Sans all the time." Papyrus smirked back.

"Hmph." Cherry folded her arms with a small pout.

Katie giggled a little. Sans actually enjoyed his brother's cooking mostly, but was enjoying this for definite.

"Ah, zhere is nozhing like zhe cheese from zhe cheese noodles~" Cherry cooed.

* * *

Katie chuckled and came to eat her own food then.

"Good job, Katie." Cherry smiled sincerely to her friend/sister.

"Glad you liked it." Katie smiled back.

"Not bad," Papyrus said to Katie. "Maybe we could be on a cooking show together. Master Chefs Papyrus and Katie!"

Katie blushed with a smile, closed mouthed as she was currently eating a forkful of food.

"So, this Mettaton guy, is he very dangerous?" Cherry asked Sans.

"Not to other monsters." Sans shrugged.

"So, what about humans...?" Cherry asked.

"Not sure." Sans still shrugged.

"I just hope he doesn't find us..." Cherry hoped. "Though this is quite an interesting place to be."

"He won't come out this far." Sans informed her.

"Well, that's a bit of a relief." Cherry admitted.

Sans smiled. Cherry gave a small smirk which was her equivalent to a smile unless she was laughing and having the best time of her life with friends or family.

* * *

Sans looked at the time. Katie finished her plate of food.

Cherry wiped her mouth. "Nicely done, Kat."

Frisk gave a silent thumb's up to their cousin.

"Yeah, it was good." Chara nodded.

Katie blushed a little but smiled.

"I'm so proud~" Papyrus smiled and suddenly hugged Katie.

Katie gave a squeak at the suddenness of the hug, but automatically hugged back. Papyrus smiled to her as he felt like maybe they could be more than just friends. Katie smiled shyly.

"Do they still show that cartoon about the Legend of the Man who speaks in hands?" Chara asked.

"The what...?" Cherry blinked.

"Why, I believe they do." Papyrus said to Chara.

Chara gasped happily. "May Frisk and I be excused to watch it before bedtime?" They asked.

"Well, what do you think, Katie?" Papyrus asked like a husband making a deal with his wife about their children.

"Hmm... Alright." Katie agreed with a smile.

"Come on, Frisk, you'll like it." Chara said and pulled Frisk from their seat and into the living room.

Frisk looked curious, but carried their body to follow after Chara. Cherry blinked as she felt confused and curious of this supposed TV Show.

Chara set it on and lay on their stomach in front of the TV. "Me and Azzie used to love this show." they smiled.

Frisk sat beside Chara to take a look at the program. Papyrus then went to put the show on for them. Chara looked excited. Sans decided to watch with them.

"So, um, is this program any good?" Cherry asked Sans.

Frisk looked curious about how this would be.

"Possibly." Sans said.

Chara squeed in excitement to watch it again. Cherry shrugged and decided to join the others in the show. Frisk hid a small smirk to Chara's excitement. Chara watched the screen happily. It was almost like the show Avatar, but with a skeleton who's powers were represented by specific colored ethreal hands.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed as she slowly absorbed everything in her mind as she was getting to know the show better.

Chara grinned. Frisk looked curious, but overtime grew to enjoy the show much like Chara. Chara was falling asleep by the end credits though. Katie had finished the clean-up and chuckled slightly as she watched from the kitchen doorway. Frisk yawned and stretched, looking as sleepy as Chara.

"Is it bedtime?" Cherry asked since she didn't know how time worked in this world.

Chara shook their head, though slowly as they were sleepy. "No~" they yawned.

Katie chuckled a little then glanced to Papyrus. "Where can we put the children to sleep?" She asked.

Sans was asleep again himself.

"I suppose they could take my bed and I'll go on the couch?" Papyrus offered. "Sans almost never lets anyone in his room."

"Thank you." Katie smiled then went and scooped up both kids.

Chara yawned again and merely settled down. Frisk tiredly looked up at Katie.

"Just this once..." Papyrus muttered. "That is my bed..."

"Be nice." Cherry teased him.

"Just tonight." Katie nodded then gave a smile that promised good things for Papyrus and took the kids to bed so they could sleep.

Sans snored quietly on the couch.

"Fair enough, sleep well, kids." Papyrus replied.

Frisk waved to Papyrus as they nuzzled up against Katie. Katie smiled and kissed both kids' foreheads before she entered Papyrus' room and tucked the kids into the bed. Chara was already mostly asleep. Frisk yawned and soon fell asleep with Chara. Papyrus tried to move Sans, but of course, it would be hopeless.

Katie tucked them in then came downstairs again. She looked at Sans and then hummed. "I guess we'll have to take Sans' bed and get rid of any clutter." she said, loud enough for him to hear without waking the kids.

Sans suddenly sat up straight, his eye glowing blue. " _Don't_ touch _my_ stuff." he said sharply.

"Oh, now you've done it." Papyrus warned Katie about Sans.

"Well, then he better move to his room himself or it'll happen." Katie said, crossing her arms.

Sans' eye glowed brighter and he disappeared in a flash of blue.

"Huh, not bad," Papyrus replied. "If I only I can get him to read my story or do his chores as fast."

"I'll see what I can do." Katie smirked.

A sign appeared on Sans' door reading 'Only Cherry would be allowed entry but only if she wouldn't touch his stuff'. Papyrus smirked back. Cherry adjusted her glasses as she silently read the sign and turned pink in the face.

Katie looked up at Cherry. "You alright?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," Cherry replied. "Thanks for dinner."

Katie smiled. "Where will you be sleeping?" She asked then, just to make sure she would be comfy too.

"Mm... I dunno..." Cherry shrugged. "I guess you and Papyrus took the couch."

"I summoned a camp bed, she can sleep in here" Sans said as he popped his head out.

" _I_ can go in _your_ room?" Cherry asked the comedic skeleton brother.

Sans nodded. "Just don't touch my stuff." he told her.

"I'm the same way with my room." Cherry agreed with Sans as they seemed similar in behavior about their bedrooms and possessions.

Sans stepped aside to let her in. The camp bed was actually a comfy one.

"Ooh, not bad..." Cherry said as she sat down on the bed to try it out.

Sans shut his door then, careful to not let Katie glimpse inside.

* * *

Cherry soon lay down while adjusting herself in the bed. "This is a great bed, Sans."

"Glad you like it." Sans told her.

"I appreciate this." Cherry smiled to Sans sincerely before she took off her glasses with a yawn.

Sans gave a smile and lay down on his own bed.

"Good night." Cherry told him as she turned over to get some sleep.

Sans made sure she had a cover and pillow then fell right asleep. Cherry yawned again and soon curled up in a ball to go to sleep.

* * *

Katie covered her mouth a giggled. Papyrus made up the couch for himself and Katie to sleep together since the kids took his bed. Katie looked to Papyrus and then smiled coyly.

"Is there anything you need for bed?" Papyrus asked Katie.

"Not really, thank you." Katie said and started off by taking off her shoes and socks.

"All right, then I suppose we're all set for the evening then." Papyrus nodded as he sat down to get himself comfortable.

Katie got herself settled for the night and then glanced to Papyrus. Papyrus looked back to her with an innocent, yet still sheepish smile. Katie smiled and then lay down in the space that was for her and offered her arms for a cuddle. Papyrus blushed to that before sitting down and scotching closer to Katie with his own open arms. Katie wrapped her arms around him and held him close, closing her eyes a bit. Papyrus would feel warm if he had skin, but he enjoyed the embrace from Katie even though she was a human. Katie found that even though he was a skeleton his magic made him feel warm and so it was comfortably that she fell asleep. Papyrus nuzzled up against Katie as they snuggled deep into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning came as Papyrus was still cuddling Katie and Cherry was still snuggled up in bed, not wanting to leave. When Katie awoke she smiled slightly and carefully disentangled herself from Papyrus to make everyone breakfast. She decided on chocolate chip pancakes and even tried making tomato ketchup ones for Sans. Cherry soon wandered out of bed as she needed a bathroom, and looked around as she scent of breakfast wafted to her face. Katie hummed Bonetrousle quietly as she worked.

Cherry peeked her head inside. "Have you always wanted to be a wife, or am I just lucky that you're cooking right now?" she then asked with a playful smirk.

"Mother and _Wife_." Katie nodded simply, smirking a bit, but concentrating on cooking.

"Same thing." Cherry teased.

Katie chuckled and soon had the pancakes all plated up. Cherry gave a small smirk as she went back to freshen up for the morning as Papyrus soon came out to see Katie, a bit eagerly.

"Good morning, Papy," Katie smiled. "Would you go fetch Sans and the kids please?" She then requested.

"Erm... Sure, I can do that, but is Cherry already awake?" Papyrus asked to make sure, a bit nervous to deal with the other girl by waking her up during a dream.

"Don't worry, Papyrus, I'm fine." Cherry smirked as she poked her head out to him.

Katie smiled.

"All right, I'll get to it then, wish me luck on Sans though." Papyrus replied.

"Good luck." Katie smiled.

"I'm sure I'll need it." Papyrus murmured about waking up his brother.

Katie separated the pancakes, having already separated Sans'. Papyrus soon came to wake up his brother first to get it done and over with.

"Ketchup pancakes?" Cherry asked about Sans's.

Sans' eye glowed blue as he shot up, gasping.

Katie nodded. "Thought he'd like them." she said.

Chara made their way downstairs.

"Morning, Sans." Papyrus greeted his brother.

"Oh... Bro..." Sans gave a small smile, his blue eye fading.

"Breakfast is ready." Papyrus told Sans.

"I'll be right down." Sans assured.

"Fair enough..." Papyrus nodded. "Um, do you know if the little ones are up though?"

Sans shook his head. "Sorry, Bro." he apologized.

"Papy, kids are down here!" Katie called up the stairs.

"That's all right... I'm sure they'll come around," Papyrus replied before muttering. "At least they seem more mature than you do most of the time..." he then overheard Katie. "Oh! All right then!" he then called back to her.

Sans got up to get dressed.

* * *

Frisk began to follow after Chara.

Cherry nodded back before looking over. "Hey, kids."

Frisk didn't say anything, but waved.

"Chocolate pancakes first, speaking later." Chara muttered.

Katie handed them all pancakes. Frisk accepted the pancakes.

"Thanks, Kat." Cherry said once she took her own helping.

Chara soon settled in to eating. Katie smiled happily. Frisk soon began to eat once given pancakes. Cherry gave a small half-smile as she looked around while eating.

"I got an extra pancake for the Great Papyrus~" Katie giggled.

"Now you're getting it!" Papyrus beamed to Katie.

"Oh, boy." Cherry muttered with a small smirk.

Sans chuckled quietly.

Katie chuckled. "Of course it might get eaten if he doesn't hurry~" she teased.

"No, no, I'm right here." Papyrus replied as he soon came to join the others to breakfast.

Cherry nodded while eating her own pancakes. Katie handed him the plate. Sans teleported himself down.

"Thank you." Papyrus smiled and accepted the plate.

"There you are, Sans." Cherry greeted.

Sans sat between Cherry and Chara. Katie smiled to Papyrus then handed Sans his plate. Papyrus beamed as he began to eat with them. Cherry mostly began to eat as she didn't say much.

"Alright, so we carrying on today?" Katie asked.

"That's what it sounds like to me." Cherry nodded.

"Of course, not right away, breakfast is important." Papyrus said.

"Yes, Papyrus." Cherry replied.

Katie smiled and nodded.

"What a time this has been." Cherry commented.

Sans smirked, opening his mouth to make a pun.

"Yes...?" Cherry teased.

"Has it been... The 'TIME OF YOUR LIFE'?" Sans smirked.

Katie turned into Papyrus' shoulder, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Papyrus let out a sharp sigh.

"Ah, don't make me sing now." Cherry smirked back.

"Why, do you sing like a fish? Out of Tuna?" Sans smirked.

Cherry let out a small snort.

"Sans..." Papyrus had a long-suffering sigh from his brother's outrageous sense of humor.

"What's the matter, Bro? Can't handle my SANS-sational HUMERUS personality?" Sans smirked.

"You're going to make my hair fall out!" Papyrus replied before muttering. "...If I had any hair."

Sans chuckled. "That was rather... BALD of you." he said.

"Sans!" Papyrus complained.

Cherry cupped her mouth with a slight snicker. Katie giggled. Sans smirked, but finished eating. Frisk gave a thumb's up to tell Katie about the pancakes.

"Glad you enjoyed them." Katie smiled.

"Almost as good as Mom's." Chara stated.

"You always know a way to our hearts and stomachs, Kat." Cherry added.

"At least if me and Paps had them." Sans chuckled.

"Deeeelightful~" Papyrus agreed on that notion.

Katie blushed and giggled. "Oh, you guys~" she smiled.

"I guess I'll make lunch then so we can be even." Cherry replied with a small smirk, both joking and serious.

Katie smiled.

"You can cook?" Chara asked Cherry, just to be sure.

"Yes, actually I can," Cherry replied. "Uh, besides from a microwave of course. You should try some of my baked potatoes."

Chara nodded. "Fine, but if you fail, I'll get to _**KiLl YoU**_." they grinned.

Sans' eye glowed blue warningly.

"Uh... Sure..." Cherry replied, though she didn't sound that scared, but she did have wide eyes behind her glasses.

Sans made Chara float. "Time-out, kiddo." he said and walked off with them.

Frisk tilted their own head towards Sans and Chara before glancing to Cherry.

"No, I don't think I can do that, Frisk." Cherry replied.

"Only monsters can." Katie noted.

Frisk then shrugged before leaving the table in silence.

"That kid is weird sometimes..." Cherry commented. "I mean... Frisk doesn't even talk. Quiet people creep me out."

"My cousin prefers actions to words," Katie shrugged. "Papy, do you mind if I go out and buy some supplies?" She then asked the taller skeleton.

"Well... I dunno... By yourself?" Papyrus asked.

"I won't be long, and I'll keep safe." Katie smiled.

"Well... All right... Maybe you should keep your cell phone handy." Papyrus suggested though.

Katie held it up and nodded. She put her jacket on and then put the phone in her pocket.

"See ya, Kat." Cherry told her friend.

"See you shortly." Katie smiled and walked outside.

Cherry nodded and waved as she stayed behind. Katie hummed as walked along. She was heading to the shop.

* * *

It seemed to be a normal, uneventful time so far, as a certain man behind his stand seemed bored at first. Katie looked over. She came up to him curiously.

"Hey, there, chica~" The vendor greeted with a small smirk with his cigarette chomped between his teeth.

"Hi." Katie smiled.

"Ya lookin' to buy a little somethin' somethin'?" The vendor asked with an almost Cheshire Cat-like grin.

"Actually, yes, what are you selling?" Katie asked him curiously.

"Are you hungry?" Burgerpants offered. "Maybe ya'd like a famous Glamburger."

"Glamburger?" Katie was curious. "I really should save my G for supplies though..." she said quietly.

"A Glamburger's just 120 G." Burgerpants smirked.

Katie paled. "That's expensive." she gulped.

"Maybe a steak for 600 G?" Burgerpants grinned as he didn't seem to understand.

Katie had to shake her head. "I can't afford that!" She stated.

"How about a Starfait for 60?" Burgerpants tilted his head.

Katie bit her lip. "Maybe sometime else... I have to buy supplies for six people." she sighed softly.

"Uh... Um..." Burgerpants stammered, unable to say anything back. "Well, okay."

"Sorry, friend." Katie said softly as she gave a small smile.

"Maybe another time then?" Burgerpants replied.

"Of course." Katie smiled.

"Have a good day~..." Burgerpants told her with a chuckle. "Stay safe in the underground though."

"I will~" Katie smiled to him.

Burgerpants then let her go while narrowing his eyes, though he seemed to stare at her as she left. Katie hummed softly as she walked off. The phone soon rang suddenly, and it was Papyrus.

"Hi, I'm just making sure it works." Papyrus said to Katie innocently on the other line.

"Hi, Papy, dear," Katie smiled adoringly. "It works."

"Okay, so you can hear me loud and clear?" Papyrus smiled.

"Yes, loud and clear." Katie assured.

"All right... Have fun then." Papyrus smiled before he soon hung up.

Katie smiled. "See you later." she said, before hanging up herself.

Two girls were gossiping together as Katie had hung up. Katie glanced over curiously.

* * *

"Miss Cherry, I am sorry for threatening you." Chara said, blandly.

"Oh, uh, that's okay." Cherry smiled sheepishly.

Chara nodded.

"No harm done," Cherry replied. "Thank you for apologizing."

Chara nodded again. "I look forward to trying your lunch later." They told her.

"Would you like anything special?" Cherry asked.

"Just nothing with too many vegetables." Chara said.

"All right... I should be able to do that," Cherry replied. "How do you feel about chicken?"

"It's alright." Chara said.

Cherry gave a small smirk as she made a mental note of that for Chara. Chara straightened out their locket.

"That's a nice locket." Cherry commented.

"Azzy and me had matching lockets." Chara told her.

"That sounds nice." Cherry said, trying her best to be social with someone younger like Katie often did.

Chara gave an actually sweet smile to that.

Cherry gave a small smile back. "Why don't we make a list of food?" she then suggested.

Frisk nodded as that sounded reasonable. Chara had also nodded.

"I'll be right back." Cherry said as she left Chara and Frisk alone for a moment.

Chara looked to Frisk. Frisk looked back as it was the two of them.

* * *

"I try so hard to talk to kids... I think I might be afraid of children..." Cherry commented to herself as she went to be alone for a little bit since Katie wasn't around and she seemed to have the magic touch when it came to children.

Sans looked over.

"Sans, do you think I'm a good person?" Cherry asked with almost sad anime-like eyes.

"From what I see, yes." Sans admitted with a nod.

"I sometimes wonder about myself..." Cherry replied. "I often try to do my best."

Sans sat, listening. "Well, I'm all ears." he half-smirked.

Cherry snorted to that with a small smirk. "Oh, am I being _PUN_ ished?"

"Afraid so." Sans smirked.

"Hm..." Cherry pouted to that a bit playful before sighing. "Anyway, I guess I gotta take care of the kids."

Sans chuckled.

"Help me out a little?" Cherry asked him.

"I dunno Tibia-honest." Sans chuckled.

"Oh, boy." Cherry rolled her eyes playfully to which Sans chuckled to.

* * *

Papyrus tried to entertain Frisk and Chara himself by being like a friendly uncle type. Chara was gently teasing Papyrus. Frisk just stared between Chara and Papyrus.

"Now, now, no teasing~" Papyrus said to the homicidal child.

"Aww, but Mr. Papyrus, you're smiling about it~" Chara teased.

"Oh, am I...?" Papyrus replied nervously. "Erm... Heh... You're a funny little thing, aren't you?"

* * *

"Oh, my gawd, look at how cute that one is~" One of the girls gushed about Katie.

"I bet if we took her to him, we'd meet Mettaton~" the other whispered back.

Katie looked around, thinking they were talking about something or someone else.

"Oh, my stars, that would just make my day~" The first girl giggled to her bestie.

"Let's take her to Mettaton then." the second one suggested.

Katie looked a bit nervous at hearing that and carried on towards the shop.

"Yaas~" The first one agreed as they began to follow after Katie.

The second one giggled as they followed. Katie noticed them following and sped up.

"Ooh, she's walking pretty fast now, Catty~" The first one told her friend.

"Let's go, like, faster too, Bratty!" Catty grinned and went faster too.

Katie broke out into a jog.

"Hey, don't run from us!" Bratty called out.

"Ooh, I think she's scared... Like, so cute~" Catty gushed.

Katie tried to dodge around them.

"They always run, like cute guys~" Bratty chuckled.

Cherry gave a small smile back. "Why don't we make a list of food?" she then suggested.

Catty giggled and gave chase. Katie ran, hands in the air.

"Come on, you can, like, run..." Bratty replied.

"But you can't outrun us!" Catty giggled and then pounced.

Katie let out an oof as she was barreled into.

"Gotcha, sweetie~" Bratty chuckled.

Catty giggled and stood up holding the shorter girl tightly.

"Please put me down." Katie pleaded.

"Don't worry, we will~" Bratty chuckled. "We just wanna talk to ya."

Catty giggled. "All we want to do is take you to see Mettaton." she said.

"You're gonna love it~" Bratty beamed.

Catty giggled then walked off with Bratty and Katie.

"Not again~" Katie huffed.

"Ah, you're fine." Bratty told her.

Catty giggled.

"Don't struggle, it'll be over soon, you should feel honored." Bratty smiled to Katie.

"I don't need to meet the human killing robot." Katie told them.

"Nonsense!" Bratty replied.

Katie pouted. Catty carried her along as they made their way to the river person.

"Tra-la-la~" The river person sang as they came along. "Where to?"

"Hotland, we're on our way to see Mettaton~" Catty smiled.

"Tra-la-la~" The river person replied. "All aboard."

"Come here, sweet thang~" Bratty told Katie.

Catty passed Katie to Bratty as she climbed in. Katie grumbled. The river person let them on and once they were ready, the boat was soon headed for Hotland, passing by the other places on the way.

* * *

Chara gave a smile. "Miss Katie's been a long while... Why don't you call her?" She suggested to Papyrus.

"Oh, yes, that's a good idea." Papyrus agreed as he decided to do just that.

Katie answered the phone. "Papy?" She asked, sounding eager.

"Hello, Katie, so good to hear your voice," Papyrus replied. "How's it going?"

"I've been kidnapped by two ladies, they're taking me to Hotland and Mettaton." Katie told him.

"You're going to meet Mettaton?" Papyrus gasped at the mention of the robotic celebrity.

"Yes, though he'll probably want to kill me." Katie gave a nervous laugh.

"You're silly~" Bratty giggled innocently in the background.

"Oh-ho! I won't let that happen!" Papyrus said. "We shall come to your rescue!"

"Please hurry." Katie pleaded.

"Are you on your way to Hotland then?" Papyrus asked to make sure.

"Yes, they're taking me by river person." Katie told him.

"We'll be right there, don't you worry." Papyrus promised her.

"See you soon." Katie told him.

* * *

Chara got Frisk a stick, and had the toy knife themself.

Papyrus soon hung up and looked to Frisk and Chara. "Listen up, munchkins! Katie is in trouble, and we must save her!" he then declared. "I, The GRRRReat Papyrus, will lead us in an adventure team-up to rescue her!"

Frisk took the stick and waved it around like a wand.

Chara gave a determined look. "Let's rescue her." they said.

Frisk nodded in agreement.

"Right then," Papyrus replied. "Sans! Cherry!" he then called out.

Cherry poked her head out.

"Katie is in trouble." Papyrus informed.

"Eh, you guys go on ahead... I got sentry duty." Sans said.

"Sentry Duty?" Papyrus repeated.

Sans nodded. He then used a shortcut to get to Hotland to keep an eye out.

"You do that, Sans..." Papyrus muttered slightly. "As for everybody else, follow me!" he then told the others louder.

Frisk looked up to Papyrus while coming beside Chara with the stick. Chara's eyes practically glowed. Papyrus soon left with Cherry, Chara, and Frisk to go and save Katie.


End file.
